Hogwart's Scandalous Elite
by Alan Jovel
Summary: Harry's fourth year will be full of scandals and lies when the upper east side arrives.
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

_**Disclaimer : I Don't own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl **_

_**Plot : (Takes place during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts and Halfway through Gossip Girl Season 1 and contains elements from Season 3 and 2 eg. Nate and Serena are dating ) **Serena , Blair , Dan , Nate , Jenny & Chuck all arrive at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry during Harry's fourth year. As you all know the Triwizard Tournament's being held could one of our upper east sider's be chosen? _

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Aboard The Hogwarts Express**_

"You guys, were going to be late!" Blair Waldorf snapped in a brisk voice. She was so excited. Who knew she was a witch attending the best school in the wizarding world , well it wasn't just her who was special, Nate Archibald , Chuck Bass and Serena van der woodsen had all got letters too. Well of course there was also lonely boy Dan Humphrey and _"Little J" _aka. Jenna Humphrey attending which was not so great for Miss Waldorf. And then there was disgusting Vanessa Abrams Dan's ex Girlfriend.

Serena put a hand on Blair's shoulder "Hey B calm down were already on the platform".

Blair scoffed "Serena , I don't want to be left with no seats once we get on the express!" she was struggling with her luggage.

"Here let us help you with that?" Nate and Chuck offered.

Blair gave the two boys a sarcastic smile "That's thoughtful. But Dorota will handle it, DOROTA!".

"C-coming miss Blair!" Dorota (Official the Waldorf's housemaid) cried helping her with the luggage at once.

Chuck smirked "You brought Dorota? Oh my now that's cruel".

"I need her to help me track down my classes" Blair explained with a smile. "Besides since when do you care?".

"Since you started treating the lady like a servant" Chuck answered with a proud grin spreading on his face.

Blair scoffed "Where's Dan & Jenny?" she asked changing the subject "They were supposed to tag-along".

Nate chuckled "They must have got lost in the crowd, I'll go look for them".

Blair nodded slowly as she watched him leave, she turned to Chuck and stepped on his foot "This is going to be a fresh , new start. You hear me?".

Chuck laughed "Don't so sure, I know you still want me".

Blair scoffed "I'm uh going to find Dorota, don't follow me". With that she walked briskly away.

* * *

"Dan , Jenny! Where have you been? We were meant to stick together" Nate demanded as he finally found them.

Dan's eyes narrowed "Look Archibald do you think I've forgotten".

Nate sighed. Kissing Jenny Humphrey was the biggest mistake he'd ever made. Dan Humphrey hated him for it "Blair's looking for you" he said firmly.

Dan scoffed "Well tell her to wait, I'm looking for Vanessa".

"Vanessa?".

"Yeah she went missing and now we can't find her" Jenny explained frowning.

"Well the train leaves for Hogwarts in a few minutes, we won't have time-".

"Nate you bet we will" Dan interrupted with a snarl.

The three heard the train whistle it was time to leave. Dan sighed sadly "I swear if anything's happened to her-".

Nate took a deep breath "Look I know Vanessa, I know you may not want me saying this, but …... I think she bailed".

Dan tried to hide tears forming in his eyes "Yeah, yeah I guess your right".

Nate smiled warmly "Come on man, lets put the past behind us".

Dan nodded slowly, finally he and Jenny followed him back to the gang.

* * *

"Anything from the trolley!" Called the trolley lady, Harry Potter got up, before he could answer a beautiful girl (known as Cho Chang) asked for two _"Pumpkin Pasties" _He blushed and walked back to his compartment and chuckled to himself.

"Wow this is big, Death Eater's at the world cup" Hermione Granger gulped as she finally stopped reading the Daily Prophet. "Wasn't there any security?".

"Yeah loads" Ron replied.

Harry's scar hurt he winced, unlucky for him Hermione noticed this quickly "Your scar? It's hurting again is it?" she demanded.

Harry gave her a amused look "I'm fine".

Hermione frowned "You need to tell Sirius about this. About what you saw at the world cup , and the dream".

Harry knew she was right and so he began to write the letter …...

* * *

"EWE!". Blair screamed in horror the school uniform was horrible in her opinion.

Serena laughed "Come on B it's not so bad".

"Hogwarts school here we come!" Chuck exclaimed with a grin. "I think were gonna have a good time".

"Oh no not here Chuck" Nate sneered.

**What do you think? Yeah I know I've got this hobby of starting fanfics and never finishing them, don't worry I will. Anyway have any suggestions please let me know, hopefully I'll get our favorite Upper East Siders to meet and greet Harry Potter and his friends very soon ! The next chapter will be about The Sorting Hat and the Triwizard Tournament announcement. **


	2. The Triwizard Tournament Announcement

_**Chapter 2 : The Triwizard Tournament Announcement**_

The Upper East Siders were amazed at the size of the Great Hall, they along with their friends had been told about the four houses Gryffindor , Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw and Slytherin. "Oh your here!" Dumbledore exclaimed with joy as the group arrived at the entrance hall.

Blair smiled "I'm so honored to get the opportunity to be here".

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with delight "I will help catch up with the sixth year work. I personally will put you into your houses myself Blair Waldorf …... you'll be in Slytherin".

Blair squealed in delight "Oh my god!" with that she ran off to the Slytherin table.

"Serena van der woodsen … you'll be in Gryffindor".

Serena smiled and walked off to the Gryffindor table.

"Dan Humphrey …Gryffindor".

Dan beamed with joy and followed Serena.

Dumbledore chuckled and turned to Jenny "Your a fourth year. Anyway you'll be in Ravenclaw"

Jenna laughed nervously and walked towards the Ravenclaw table she blushed nervously as she sat down next to a blond hair girl reading the_ Daily Prophet_ upside down from the looks of it.

"Nathaniel Archibald … Hufflepuff".

Nate smiled slightly and walked off.

Dumbledore chuckled and turned to Chuck giving him a amused look "And you Charles Bass …... will be in Slytherin".

Chuck smirked and sat next to Blair who now had been having a friendly conversation with platinum blonde haired boy (known as Draco Malfoy).

Dan finally found a spot and sat next to a boy with glasses, he didn't want to be rude. He stuck out his hand and smiled "Dan Humphrey".

The boy who was in his fourth year smiled and shook it firmly "Harry Potter, you new here? I've never seen you before?".

Dan nodded "Yeah I am, I just started here , I got the letter a few days ago".

Harry chuckled "Your a sixth year right?".

Dan nodded again with a small grin he spotted Serena already interacting with a certain red headed girl. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Harry who's this?" A red haired boy asked sitting next to him. With a bushy brown hair girl following

Harry chuckled "Oh guys I see you've met my new friend, this is Dan he just started this year apparently".

Ron and Hermione laughed "This year? Aren't you a little old to be starting your first year?" Ron asked amused.

Dan smirked "Actually Professor Dumbledore moved me up to a sixth year. Don't worry I've done my training".

Hermione crossed her arms "Really?" she asked now really interested.

Dan nodded quickly "Oh yeah, read the whole spell book in one week, I kinda know the basics".

Harry , Ron and Hermione's mouth hung open.

"Hello and Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore finally announced with pride. "Now I'd like to make an announcement".

The Great Hall went quiet and soon was filled with whispers and murmurs.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing "This year Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament, Now for those who don't know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests, from each school a student is selected to compete, but trust me when I say …... these contests are not for the faint hearted" He paused before continuing. "More of that later, for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress ….. Madam Maxime!".

A bunch of all girl students wearing blue dresses , matching high heels and hats appeared starting a huge show. Magically blue butterflies appeared in mid air. Blair watched amazed "I should have got accepted there" she told herself.

Chuck leaned against her ear "Your much hotter than any of those snobs".

Blair shivered, trying to ignore what he just said. _The headmistress Madam Maxime was extremely tall _she thought.

Dumbledore finally silenced everyone before continuing "And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff".

Next a bunch of 'all boys' students wearing what looked like tall boots and long coats appeared doing some kind of march which everyone found entertaining. Ron from the Gryffindor table gasped "Oh Blimey it's him Victor Krum!". He was referring to the boy who looked like his hair was almost shaved off.

Dan looked confused "Victor Krum? Is he like a celebrity or something?".

Harry and Hermione nodded they didn't want to go into details.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly for everyone to hear "I'd like to say a few words, Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the Ministry has seem fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Corporation Bartemius Crouch"

The man known as Barty Crouch cleared his throat and began to speak "After due consideration the Ministry has concluded for their own safety no student under the age of Seventeen should be allowed to forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament-".

A crowd of students shouted out boos including Fred and George the Weasley twins "That's rubbish! You don't know what your doing!".

"SILENCE!".

The Great Hall went quiet again as Dumbledore finally revealed a goblet with blue flames "The Goblet of Fire, anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament merely right their name on a piece of parchment, and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night, do not do lightly. If chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun".

After Dumbledore's speech the feast began and everyone started talking. Nate from the Hufflepuff table chuckled "Triwizard Tournament huh?".

"I'm planning to submit my name" the brunette haired boy known as Cedric Diggory who was sitting next to him said with a proud grin forming on his face.

"Really? That's suicide" Nate replied looking surprised.

Cedric looked amused "Suicide? pff not really, I mean I know what I'm going up against".

Nate noticed him looking looking over at the Ravenclaw table eyeing a black haired , Asian girl "Does this Tournament have something to impress a certain girl" he teased.

Cedric blushed slightly "Uh yeah sorta".

Nate nudged him playfully "You two going out?" he asked now looking interested.

Cedric nodded "Yeah, we've been going out for a while" he replied.

Nate sighed "If it's been a while, you should tell her how you feel".

Cedric shook his head "Were not ready yet, but I do wanna spend the rest of my life with her" he chuckled softly. Nate could see he was desperate, his mobile phone suddenly beeped.

* * *

Blair from the Slytherin table moaned "What's Gossip Girl up to now!".

Draco Malfoy frowned "Gossip Girl?".

_Gossip Girl Here, I heard you went to Hoggywarts hmm think you can get rid of me? Not so fast I go wherever you are. Now here is the latest Gossip Girl blast :_

_Nate Archibald Is a whore_

_Blair Waldorf is a prostitute _

_Chuck Bass Is a playboy _

_Serena van der woodsen well she's blonde so that makes her bimbo!_

_Dan Humphrey is starting to play the game _

_Jenny Humphrey Blair Waldorf made you Queen Bee? Um I don't think that's gonna last._

_You know you love me XoXo Gossip Girl_

After Dan read to text he looked at Serena to see tears form in her eyes, he wanted comfort her right now.

Harry cleared his throat "What's Gossip Girl?" he asked impatiently. Now Ron and Hermione had their arms folded , and looking curious.

"What is that?" Ron asked amazed referring to the mobile phone.

Hermione scoffed "It's a mobile phone, very common in the muggle world".

"What's a muggle?" Dan asked.

"What's Gossip Girl?" Harry demanded.

"I'm not answering you question until you answer mine!" Dan snapped irritated.

Harry sighed "A muggle is a non-magic folk" he smiled in triumphal way "Now what's Gossip Girl? I answered yours now you answer mine".

Dan groaned "Gossip Girl is a blog, a site where people say very mean things enough said!" he snapped. "Look it's hard to explain".

Harry smiled hopefully "Look I read the text, what does she mean by you _'playing games?'_".

Dan shook his head "Don't worry about it". He looked at the Hufflepuff table to glance at Nate who nodded back with serious expression on his face.

As the Great Hall was finally dismissed Dan caught up with Nate and frowned "Ok what was that all about?".

Nate sighed "Gossip Girl's at it again man, we can't let it happen, not here".

"Your damm right about that!" Blair snapped coming towards them with Chuck , Jenny & Serena following. Chuck looked calm as usual, Jenny looked like she just had a huge tantrum and Serena was crying her eyes out.

"She's ruining everything!" Jenny fumed.

"We are so lucky that these wizards, don't know what bimbo means!" Serena cried now bursting into tears, Nate was already comforting her.

Dan sighed "We could try and declare war on her".

Blair scoffed "Like that will work".

Serena continued to cry , Nate kissed her forehead "It's ok beautiful".

Dan felt a slight of jealousy as he watched him, although he knew he and she could not be together since both Rufus Humphrey and Lily van der woodsen were getting married. He glanced over at Harry who waited patently "Look guys it's late, I'm gonna head to the dormitories, you know see what they look like".

Nate nodded and yawned "Yeah your right".

Soon everyone left to their dorms, Nate and Serena shared one kiss before finally departing …...

_Spotted : Nate and Serena are they really dating? Only time will tell XoXo Gossip Girl _


	3. Defence Against The Dark Arts

_**Chapter 3 : Defence Against The Dark Arts**_

Dan Humphrey awoke early, he was looking forward to the first period of the day which was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry had told him it was the best period of the day, even though he was excited he also felt a bit anxious Nate kissed Serena, his ex girlfriend, or more like his sister now that his father was married.

As he made his way to the Great Hall he spotted Harry and Ron helping themselves to some toast, by the Gryffindor table. He smiled and joined them "Blimey!" Ron exclaimed a little shocked "You wake up early".

Dan chuckled "Yeah I guess I do" he replied helping himself to some bacon and eggs.

"So you excited about the Tournament?" Harry asked with a grin.

Dan shook his head "Not really, I mean Dumbledore did say it's dangerous".

Ron shivered "You got that right, only a idiot would enter".

"I heard Cedric Diggory just did" Hermione added now sitting beside them with dreamy smile on her face.

Ron looked disgusted "Diggory's a git, Gryffindor lost last year because of him".

"You play sports?" Dan asked with curiosity.

Harry nodded now glaring at Ron "Yeah Quidditch, It's like basketball on brooms".

Dan laughed "Brooms?" he repeated.

"Laugh all you want, Quidditch is the most popular sport in the wizarding world" Ron sneered.

Hermione giggled nervously "Uh sorry about Ron, he's like a huge fan".

Harry smirked "You got that right".

Hermione , Harry and Dan all bursted up laughing.

Dan finally stopped when he spotted Nate, he gestured him to come over , Nate nodded and sat beside him "Guys this is Nate, he's my buddy" Dan explained punching him playfully on the shoulder.

Harry smiled "Pleasure, I'm Harry".

Hermione gave him a dreamy smile and blushed nervously "Hermione".

Ron in the other hand huffed annoyed he probably thought Nate was one of those heartthrobs.

Nate chuckled "Nice to meet you all" he replied looking confused by Ron's reaction. "Look man I gotta head to first period, see you in class?".

Dan sighed "Yeah, ok".

Nate smiled politely at the group and then walked off, Dan knew he wanted to find Serena, he didn't even know they were together, how could they not tell him about this! He only found out last night.

* * *

Blair at the Slytherin table read the text on her mobile she looked disgusted "We have to stop her Chuck".

Chuck scoffed amused "It's impossible, you know Gossip Girl is unstoppable, she'll ruin our lives more if we make a move".

Blair glared at Dan from the Gryffindor table "He thinks declaring war on her will solve everything? Oh please even Serena knows that will never work!".

"Dan is a loser, but he's not a coward".

Blair raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?".

Chuck sighed "Maybe that's our only option, look we have to find out who she is and stop her reign of terror".

"I'm not getting involved!" Blair snapped "I'll figure something out on my own!".

"Yeah, sure you will".

* * *

The Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was interesting, Dan looked around to find a empty seat, unfortunately all the seats were taken, he saw very unfriendly faces staring at him. He finally spotted Nate who gestured him over sitting next to a brunette hair boy "Dan this is Cedric" Nate explained.

Cedric smiled, his smile was charming, a girl wouldn't resit it, Dan smiled back nervously. He didn't understand why Ron had called him a git. Dan finally sat down and joined the two boys. Class had begun.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher appeared, he had one eye that was normal and one was covered with really big eye

"Alastor Moody" he explained firmly, he began to write on the board

"Ex Auror! And your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, End of story goodbye the end, Any questions" His huge eye looked around the room.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach, but first …... which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?".

Cedric looked uncomfortable "Three sir" he replied meekly.

"And there so named?" Moody asked now continuing to write on the black board.

"Because there unforgivable, the use of any one of them-"

"-Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban correct! Now the ministry thinks your still too young to see what these curses do, I SAY DIFFERENT! You need to learn what your up against! You need to be prepared!" He finally calmed down.

"So which curse shall we see first?" his eye pointed to a Ravenclaw boy "MACOY!".

The boy's name was Travis Macoy. He trembled nervously as he stood up.

"Give us a curse?" Moody asked.

Travis gulped "Well I found out about one …... t-the Imperius curse".

Moody nodded "Oh yes, it gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago" he went to a jar and pulled out a spider "perhaps this will show you why?". Moody pointed his wand at it and muttered "_Imperio_".

The spider then began following Moody's commands, it went whenever he wanted it to go. Dan and Nate finally understood what he meant about grief.

"Scores of witches and wizards, have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding …... under the influence of the Imperius curse. But here's the rub... how do we sort out the liars?"

Moody paused for a moment then continued "Now I need a volunteer anyone?".

Cedric nervously raised his hand, Moody smiled "Ah yes Mr Diggory, come come, don't be shy".

Cedric gulped and followed Moody to the front of the class, "Be still" Moody asked firmly.

Cedric nodded and obeyed, Mood pointed his wand at him _"Crucio!"._

Cedric began to scream and shake in agony, Nate watched him in horror, He couldn't take it anymore after a few minutes "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM! STOP IT!" he yelled.

Dan looked surprised by Nate's outburst, Cedric finally sat down looking sweaty, Moody cleared his throat "Archibald is it?".

Nate nodded slowly.

Moody came up to him and placed the spider earlier on his desk "Perhaps you can give us the last unforgivable curse?". Nate shook his head.

"No? Oh well" Moody pointed his wand at the spider _"Avada Kedavra!" _The spider died instantly.

Nate couldn't bear to watch, he looked away. "The Killing Curse" Moody explained "Only one person known to survive it".

* * *

Nate and Dan didn't see Cedric after class they started to get worried "Man that guy's a psychopath" Dan said.

Nate sighed "The way he torched Cedric …...". "Look I'm gonna go look for him, you um ….. should go, you know to your next period".

Dan nodded and left him standing in the middle of the stairway looking confused.

_Looks like Nate's found himself in a disturbing situation ,Where have we seen this before? _

_XoXo Gossip Girl …_

**Ok this chapter sucked a lot! I'm gonna do all I can edit it! Next chapter : The Champion Selection …...**


	4. The Champion Selection

_**Chapter 4 : The Champion Selection **_

"Cedric! Cedric!" Nate finally found him leaning against a wall looking stunned "Hey man, you ok?".

Cedric nodded slowly he was red in the face "Yeah,big deal".

"Big deal? Cedric he was torchering you!".

"-Get over it Nate!". Cedric had lost his temper "Look I know your trying to help ….. don't". He walked off looking humiliated. Nate wanted to help him, Cedric Diggory looked like he needed a lot of it.

* * *

Thursday came very soon, before our upper east sider's knew it, they all were gathered in the Great Hall. The Goblet of Fire was placed right in the middle where the blue flames light the room.

Dumbledore appeared and everyone was silent "Now the moment you've all been waiting for ….. the Champion selection"

Dumbledore turned to the Goblet which shot out a piece of parchment, Dumbledore caught it and read the name out loud "The Durmstrang Champion is …... Victor Krum!".

Krum stood to hear cheers from his school he smiled and shook Dumbledore's hand firmly collected the piece of parchment. And left the Great Hall.

The Goblet of Fire shot out another piece, Dumbledore read it out loud "The Champion for Beauxbatons ….. is Fleur Delacour!". The Beauxbatons school cheered loudly, a blonde girl stood up and smiled proudly following Krum.

The Goblet released another piece of parchment "The Hogwarts Champion …... Cedric Diggory!".

Hogwarts school cheered loudly as Cedric stood up he beamed feeling proud of himself, he shook Dumbledore's hand firm and followed the other's "EXCELLENT! We now have our three Champions!" he paused for a moment

"But in the end ….. only one will go down in history, only one will host this chalice of Champions, this vessel of victory …... the Triwizard Cup!" everyone's attention turned to a beautiful trophy that glowed.

Suddenly the Goblet released two parchments at the same time Dumbledore gasped as he read out the two names quietly "Harry Potter and Nate Archibald?". He looked around and called out the two boys louder "Harry Potter and Nate Archibald!".

Harry stood up looking red in the face, Nate however looked extremely confused, they both nervously went up to Dumbledore he looked furious.

"Potter's a cheat!" a student yelled.

"He's not even seventeen yet!" said another.

Nate and Harry after taking their pieces of parchment finally headed the direction where the other three champions had gone.

* * *

The two boys arrived at the trophy room nervously, where the three champions waited "Do ze want us in ze Great all?" Fleur asked confused as she spotted them.

Dumbledore appeared with the other staff protesting "Harry Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire? Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you!" he yelled.

Harry timidly replied "no sir".

"You absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir".

"But of course e iz lying!" Madam Maxime shrieked. The staff had completely ignored Nate's presence.

"The hell he is!" Moody boomed "The Goblet of Fire is exceptionally a powerful, magical object. Only a exceptionally powerful Confungus charm could have hoodwinked it!".

"Magic way beyond tons of a fourth year!".

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye" Karkaroff snarled.

"It was once my job, to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember-".

"-This doesn't help Alastor!" Dumbledore snarled. Dumbledore turned to Bart Crouch and sighed

"We leave this to you Barty?".

Barty Crouch frowned "the rules are absolute ….. the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding , magical contract ….. Mr Potter and Mr Archibald have no choice …. there both as of tonight …. Triwizard Champions".

"We can't have five champions!" Karkaroff snarled.

"This iz unfair Dumbledorree!" Madame Maxine cried. "especially if ze from Oghwarts school!".

Dumbledore ignored them and then turned to the five champions "Get some rest".

Krum and Fleur left confused after what had happened,Cedric stayed back and confronted Nate "You entered?".

Nate shook his head "Ced I swear to god I didn't".

Cedric looked amused and left Nate standing there, he still wasn't over there last encounter.

_Looks like Cedric holds a grudge against Nate? What damage could this cause?_

_XoXo Gossip Girl_


	5. Juicy News

_**Chapter 5 : Juicy News **_

Nate finally reached the Hufflepuff dorms, he felt ashamed and embarrassed he tried to avoid Chuck and Dan on his way, he knew he'd have to confront them, especially Serena van der woodsen who probably was feeling more worried than ever.

Cedric Diggory also held a grudge against him he didn't know what he did to make the seventeen year old guy hate him so much, whatever it was Nate knew he had to fix it very soon, after all he was his fellow champion, they would both compete for eternal glory, Compared to Harry Potter Nate Archibald was actually getting more attention.

Instead of being hated and teased like Harry, he was more popular than ever! Maybe that was the reason Cedric hated him?

When Nate actually arrived at the Hufflepuff common room a few girls were wating anxiously, He grinned thinking about it, but then frowned sadly, he thought about Harry who had been called a cheat, a liar and a loser.

As he finally got snuggled up in his bed Nate wondered about the Triwizard Tournament and what he was going to face? Three dangerous tasks? Doesn't sound so bad, does it?.

* * *

Nate awoke to a early start next morning, he tried to avoid Cedric who probably wanted to start a fight. As he arrived at the Great Hall he noticed pepole wearing badges with the words _'Support Diggory, Potter Stinks' _He didn't find this funny at all.

"Nate, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Serena cried now hugging him tightly.

Nate chuckled sadly "I knew you'd confront me about it".

Serena scoffed "You don't even know what's laid out for you. Nate pepole die in this tournament!".

"Serena, I didn't enter" Nate replied firmly.

Blair and Chuck came up to them, Blair slapped Nate hard on the face "Your an idiot! I never thought you were suicidal!" she snapped.

Chuck sighed heavily "She's right man, we knew you had problems, but we didn't know you were so desperate to commit suicide-".

"I didn't enter!" Nate yelled with annoyance in his voice.

"Well then whoever did, wants you dead" Chuck replied sternly.

Nate laughed "Your joking right? No one in this school fucking knows me!" he snarled.

Serena's eyes swelled up with tears "Nate were here for you, were just trying to get you through this".

Nate sighed and kissed her passionately before leaving the group, standing there, in the middle of the hall.

Chuck now had a suspicious look printed on his face as he watched him leave"Guys, were gonna find out who put his name in that Goblet".

Blair nearly yelled "B-But what about Gossip Girl?" she stuttered.

Chuck sighed heavily "Gossip Girl will have to wait, Nate's life's at stake".

_Spotted : Our Upper East Sider's helping out poor Natie, Could save his life …I hope. _

* * *

Nate actually had a interview along with the other champions in the trophy room, by famous reporter Rita Skeeter, he had heard rumours from Harry that she was a total bitch.

He found the other champions waiting patiently, he thought Cedric would at least glare or stare. Instead he just waited like the other's ignoring his presence "Your here!"

All five champions went from calm to startled "I'm Rita Skeeter!" a curly blonde woman wearing a green dress and a handbag exclaimed brightly.

"I write for the daily prophet" she explained shaking everyone's hand

"well of course you know that don't you, it's you we don't know …. your the juicy news". She turned to Harry and smiled.

"Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely".

Rita took poor Harry out of site leaving the four older champions remaining

"I don't know why you hate me" Nate began, getting Cedric's attention he noticed he wasn't wearing the '_Potter Stinks' _badges he saw in the Great Hall earlier.

Cedric frowned "Can we talk about this somewhere else".

"No we can talk about this now, let them hear".

"Iz ze a problem in between ze two boys?" Fleur asked confused. Krum just shrugged.

"Look I didn't enter! Stop thinking I did!" Nate yelled. Ignoring Fleur and Krum.

Cedric remained speechless for a moment, and then finally replied calmly "Look I think it's best if we just avoided each other".

Nate nodded in agreement "You know what? Your right". They ignored each other after that.

_Aww Nate will you ever learn: NOT to give up! You might need Ceddy's help in this tournament …_

* * *

The First task was coming up sooner than anyone expected, Nate was starting to get worried. He had no idea what he would have to face, or what he would have to do.

"Nate!" Dan called from behind him.

Nate turned around and tried to smile "Hey man".

Dan frowned "You've been avoiding me lately".

"Yeah, I've noticed. Sorry. I've been kinda busy with this Tournament thing" Nate replied.

"Yeah, about that … I think your crazy-".

Nate moaned "-Not you too … for the last time I didn't enter-".

"-I'm not saying you did". Dan interrupted. "Hey, I'm here for you no matter what".

"I know". He answered.

Dan bit his lip "So have you figured out the first task?" he asked.

"No, that's what I'm worried about..."

* * *

At the evening feast Harry decided to talk to Hermione, since she was the only one who listened to him. Ron like the others thought he was cheat and a liar. "How are you?".

"Humiliated". Harry replied meekly.

Hermione sighed "Yeah sorry about the badges, Malfoy's- You know"

Harry nodded "Yeah we know he's up to this". "I feel lost Hermione, Ron won't talk me... I thought he would understand...".

"I'll help you get through this" Hermione replied sternly.

"Look uh, I gotta go, I'm expecting someone... he's waiting for me in the common room, I'll uh see you later?"

Hermione sighed "Ok". She had really grown close to him.

* * *

_Harry _

_I Couldn't risk sending Hedwig, she's to easily recognised. _

_We need to talk Harry, face to face._

_Meet me in the Gryffindor common room 1:00 this Saturday night, and make sure your alone._

_Sirius._

_PS. The bird bites._

Harry reread the letter a few times, it was hard to be left alone, he had noticed Hermione had become attached to him. 1:00 approached quickly, Harry waited anxiously alone inside the common room. It was impossible for Sirius to show himself _'face to face'._

His eyes fell on a copy of the daily prophet:

_Harry Potter, Age 12 suspect entrant in the Triwizard Tournament his eyes swimming with the ghost of his past and choking back tears..._

Harry tore the newspaper in half and threw it into the fireplace, Rita was a whore, she needed to be stopped. He suddenly gasped as he heard a voice.

He turned to fireplace and almost screamed, Sirius Black's face appeared "Sirius?".

"I don't have much time Harry, so let me get straight to it... did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Sirius asked quickly.

"no!".

"Shh!"

Sirius sighed "Now I'd like to ask... during the summer holiday's you mentioned a dream... now tell me about this dream of yours? You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort, but who was the third man in the room?"

"I don't know"

"You didn't hear a name?".

"No, um.." Harry looked confused Sirius was asking a lot of questions "Voldemort was giving him a job to do... something important".

"And what was that?".

Harry struggled to say it, the memory of the dream was painful "He wanted... me". "I don't know why... but he was gonna use this man to get to me".

He gulped nervously as he finished "I mean it was only a dream right?" he asked anxiously.

Sirius paused for a moment before answering "Yes, it's just a dream".

"Look Harry... the death eaters at the world cup, your name rising from that Goblet are not just coincidence's. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore".

Harry was confused and scared at the same time "What are you saying?".

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls, Igor Karkaroff.. he was a death eater... and no one stops being a death eater. Then there's Barty Crouch, heart of stone, sending his own son to Azkaban.".

Harry gulped "Do you think one of them put my name in that Goblet?".

"Whoever did put your name in that Goblet Harry isn't a friend to you.. pepole die in this tournament".

"I'm not ready for this Sirius-".

"-You don't have a choice".

The way Sirius said those words made Harry tremble with fear, He didn't know Dan Humphrey had been listening to the whole conversation this entire time.

_Hmm I never thought Potter could become a juicy piece of Gossip. This info could finally reveal who did put N's name in the Goblet..._

_XoXo Gossip Girl _


	6. Dragons

_**Chapter 6 : Dragons **_

"Dan what is so important that couldn't wait until morning!" Blair snapped, She, Serena, Nate, Chuck and Jenny had gathered in the Gryffindor dormitory a few hours after Harry finally went to bed.

"Shh, you'll wake everyone up!" Dan replied angrily. "Look, we have two suspects, that Durmstrang headmaster and that guy in charge of this stupid tournament!" He hissed.

Chuck frowned "Karkaroff and Barty? Seriously?". "I doubt any of them put Nate's name in that Goblet". He turned to Nate "I mean they barely know you".

Nate shrugged "Maybe they do, Don't you think it's weird that we all receive letters to go here and this tournaments taking place, maybe someone was setting us all up".

Chuck looked serious "Nathaniel I seriously doubt any of these guys put your name in that Goblet".

Dan rolled his eyes "I overheard Harry talking about this".

Serena nodded slowly "I swear I did hear something from the girls dorms".

"We could try and find out..." Jenny suggested "It's obvious Harry's hiding something.. we could-".

"-Jenny! Leave Harry out of this". Nate interrupted "Look I know the guy, he's been through a lot, I doubt he'd keep secrets... the guy's honest".

Chuck thought for a moment then sighed in defeat "Yeah, your right about that, the guy's in a miserable situation right now".

"Look, I'll get this straight" Dan said in a firm voice. "Karkaroff and Crouch are our suspects?".

Everyone nodded in agreement "I say... we find out more about these two agreed?" Nate asked. Everyone smiled in agreement.

* * *

A few days passed, the First task was now two days away, Nate was starting to get worried he had no idea what he was going to face, or what he was gonna do. As he walked along the courtyard he thought about it, thinking only the word _'death'_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his gaze turned on Harry walking past with that miserable smile on his face. "Harry! Wait up!".

Harry sighed to come face to face with Nate Archibald, he noticed he wasn't wearing a badge. His smile lightened a little "Nate? Uh what a surprise, heh". He chuckled nervously.

Nate thought about what he was going to say "Look, I know how everyone's been treating you... I don't think it's right".

Harry scoffed slightly "I know your trying to help-".

"-I believe you didn't put your name in".

Harry was startled by Nate's sudden interruption "W-what?".

"I know you didn't put your name in" Nate repeated. "Because.. I didn't put my name in either".

Harry was about to answer until Hermione showed up looking desperate with a nervous Ron following behind her.

"Ronald would like me to tell you..that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Pavarti that Hagrid's looking for you".

Harry scoffed "Is that right". He completely forgot what Hermione had just said "what?".

Hermione groaned annoyed "Dean was told by Pavarti- Please don't ask me to say it again". "Hagrid's looking for you".

"Well you can tell Ron-".

"I'M NOT AN OWL!" Hermione yelled, finally leaving with Ron following behind her.

Harry turned back to Nate and sighed "I uh gotta go.."

"This is important it can't wait-".

"I'm sorry Nate!" Harry snapped walking briskly away.

Nate watched him leave and thought for a moment. It was obvious Harry didn't want to talk maybe he was hiding something after all. His phone suddenly rang, Nate smiled slowly "Did you find anything?".

"No" Chuck replied on the other line. "Barty's clean, and Karkaroff well... I don't know".

"What do you mean, you don't know?". Nate demanded.

"Look the guy's hard to investigate".

"Where are you?".

Chuck looked around "I'm on the school grounds".

"Ok, uh I'll meet you there in an hour". Nate finally hung up...

_Hmm what is N up to?..._

* * *

"Did you bring yer father's cloak, like I asked yeh?".

"Yeah I brought the cloak, Hagrid where are we going?" Harry asked completely confused.

"You'll see soon enough" Hagrid replied. "But pay attention this is important".

As the two walked through the dark forbidden forest, Harry noticed him a little bit different "What's with the flower?" he demanded, Hagrid had a enormous flower pinned on his jacket.

Then he noticed something different about his hair "Hagrid.. did you comb your hair?".

"As a matter of fact I have" Hagrid answered "You might not wanna try the same thing now and again". Suddenly the two stopped in their path, a loud growling noise echoed through the forest Hagrid looked around.

"Hagrid!" A feminine, French voice called. Hagrid grinned brightly he turned to Harry and quickly said "Put the cloak on!". Harry nodded and did what he was told.

"Olympe!" Hagrid exclaimed happily greeting someone which looked like Madam Maxime.

She smiled releaved "Oh Agrid, I thought you weren't coming, I thought you had …. forgotten me".

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, Hagrid in love YUCK!.

Hagrid sighed dreamily "I couldn't forget you Olympe".

Madam Maxime blushed "What is it you want to show me? When we spoke earlier you sounded so... accelerated ".

Hagrid grinned proudly "You'll be glad you came trust me". He finally walked off with her following. Now Harry understood why he needed a cloak, the growling noise he had heard got louder and louder. He finally stopped and gasped in horror at what he saw: Dragons! That was the first task they were crazy!

"Can we get closer?" Madam Maxime asked stepping forward watching in horror.

"Dragons that's the first task? Your joking!" Harry exclaimed.

"Come on Harry... Dragons are seriously misunderstood creatures-".

Hagrid was interrupted by a loud flame "-Although... I have to admit that Horntail's a right nasty piece of work. Ron nearly fainted to see him".

"Ron was here?" Harry asked confused.

Hagrid nodded "Oh sure.. his brother Charlie... had to bring him over from Romania... didn't Ron tell you that?".

Harry felt hatred rush through him, how could Ron not tell him anything. Maybe he was a jerk after all "No" he replied. "He didn't tell me a thing!".

Hagrid was startled and shocked by Harry's reaction.

* * *

The next day Harry decided that it would be fair if he told Nate and Cedric. Fleur and Krum probably already knew. It wasn't fair if they were the only two aware. The first task was tomorrow anyway.

As he walked in along the courtyard he spotted more _'Support Diggory, Potter stinks' _badges. "Cedric rules!" a first year Hufflepuff exclaimed nudging through him.

Harry rolled his eyes "Thanks" he muttered to himself. He approached Cedric who was laughing and joking about with his friends, Harry waited until they left him alone.

"See ya next period Ced!" one of Cedric's friends exclaimed brightly.

Cedric nodded "I'll meet up with you guys later". He replied.

Harry knew this was his chance "Cedric!".

Cedric turned around "Harry?".

"Can I have a word?".

Cedric shrugged "Oh, alright".

Harry led him to a corner "Dragons, that's the first task". "They got one for each of us".

Cedric looked surprised but at the same time releaved "You serious?".

Harry nodded quickly.

"And um... Fleur and Krum do they?...".

"Yes".

"Right".

Harry started to walk away, but Cedric firmly placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey listen... about the badges, I've asked not to wear them".

Harry sighed, he really didn't care "Don't worry about it". He then walked off.

Cedric sighed as he watched the younger teen leave, he then thought about Nate who probably didn't know about the first task either, he wanted to tell him himself. "Harry!".

Harry looked back confused "Yes?".

"Um you don't mind if I tell Nate myself do you? You know if he doesn't know" Cedric asked.

Harry smiled, he knew about the argument they had "Yeah sure, might resolve that fight of yours".

"What?".

"Cedric, everyone knows" Harry explained now finally leaving.

_Looks like Cedric regrets what he told Nate earlier …_

* * *

"Nate where have you been?" Serena asked anxiously, he had been avoiding her for a while. It wasn't personal.

Nate kissed her on the forehead and sighed "Sorry, I've busy preparing for the tournament and-".

"-Hey I know, don't worry about it. So, have you figured out the first task yet?".

Nate sighed sadly "No... Serena...".

"-Nate I believe in you".

Nate stroked her blonde hair and smiled warmly "Hey, it's ok. It's gonna be ok".

"Nate!".

Nate and Serena both turned around to find Cedric coming up to them, Nate was confused. The seventeen year old Hufflepuff made it clear that they were supposed to avoid each other "What do you want?".

"Look, I know were supposed to avoid each other...". Cedric began,

"_You got that right"._

"But... Nate come on man. Were both in the same house,were meant to be working together ... can we talk?".

Serena grinned "I'll leave you two alone, something tells me you have issues to sort out".

Both boys watched her go, then finally faced each other "Nate, the first task is dragons".

"What?".

"Dragons, that's the first task" Cedric repeated now with anxiety in his voice.

Nate was horrified "Dragons, you kidding!". "Oh my god, the first task's tomorrow-".

"-Which means, we have all day to practise".

_Aww isn't this sweet, Archibald and Diggory finally became BFF's sleep tight kiddies the first task's tomorrow, lets hope Archibald knows what he's going to do... Maybe we'll see him use his wand for once_

_XoXo Gossip Girl _

_**What do you think so far? Yeah I know the last few chapters suck. Next Chapter is The First Task! yay! Also The Yule Ball's coming up very soon this chapter will maybe involve some Blair and Draco happening!**_


	7. The First Task

_**Chapter 7 : The First Task**_

_Get ready kiddies, today's the first task. Hope Archibald knows what he's doing, if he doesn't …lets just say he'll pass away. Diggory and him are BFF's but that doesn't mean all the scandals and lies are over._

* * *

Nate Archibald awoke quite anxious, today was the day of the first task he and Cedric had been practicing all night. He had learnt a few spells, charms and jinxes.

He approached the Hufflepuff table with anxiety rushing through him "Nervous?" Cedric asked as he took a seat.

Nate nodded quickly "Yeah".

"Hey, you'll be fine".

Nate chuckled nervously now gulping down bacon and eggs "Thanks for the encouragement".

Cedric smirked "No problem. Hey, we gotta meet up with the other champions in a hour or so".

"Right, uh yeah". Nate replied finally finishing his breakfast.

* * *

All the champions after lunch made their way to the grounds. Barty Crouch waited by the grounds "Champions, follow me" he instructed. Fleur who now wore a silver/blue coloured tracksuit and fingerless gloves followed behind Krum who wore red and brown colored robes, then Cedric who wore yellow and black robes and also like Fleur fingerless gloves, followed behind Nate who wore the same, and Harry wore red and black robes .

Barty Crouch led them to a tent, Fred and George could be heard from the crowd shouting and yelling support Gryffindor. Cedric was pacing back and fourth nervously as he along with the other champions waited "Scared?". Nate asked.

Cedric nodded "Yeah, you?".

"Hundred per cent" Nate answered with a small smile.

"Good day champions, gather around. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived, the moment only five of you could appreciate!". Dumbledore exclaimed now entering the tent, with Barty Crouch following behind him now holding a purple, silk bag. All the champions gathered around a circle. As Barty Crouch started explaining the first task "Miss Delecour if you will?".

Fleur timidly placed her hand in the purple silk bag and pulled out a really small, green dragon "The Welsh Green" Barty Crouch explained. Fleur timidly looked up at her headmistress who was right now thinking the exact same thing.

"Mr Krum?". Krum pulled out a dragon with golden spikes "The Chinese Fireball".

Cedric was next, He tried to put on the bravest face he could as he pulled out his dragon. "The Swedish Short-Snout" Barty said with a grin.

"Mr Archibald?". Nate gulped as his turn approached. "The Norwegian Ridgeback".

"Which leaves...". Harry had a horrified expression on his face "The Horntail" He muttered.

"What was that boy!" Barty demanded.

"N-Nothing". Harry replied pulling out the final dragon. "The Hungarian Horntail". "These represent five very real dragons, each of which has been given a Golden Egg to protect. Barty began.

"Your objective is simple... collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?".

Dumbledore came forward "Good luck champions". "Mr Diggory at the sound of the cannon, you may-".

Dumbledore was interrupted by the caretaker Filch who did just that. Cedric now was looking scared more than ever, he winced at the thought. He finally stepped out on to the arena where a few of his friends shouted in encouragement "Diggory! Diggory!..."

Nate was next...

* * *

Chuck, Blair, Serena, Dan & Jenny all from the crowd waited anxiously "Hope Nate knows what he's doing" Jenny said.

Chuck chuckled "I know Nathaniel, he's pretty good at almost everything. _Little J _he'll be just fine".

Serena was gobbling up pumpkin pasties anxiously, while Blair patted her shoulder for comfort "It's going to ok S".

Serena nodded meekly.

Cedric Diggory stepped onto the arena. The Short-Snout waited viciously with it's eyes glaring evilly, Cedric stood in shock for a moment. He then started to run The Short-Snout made a move and viciously threw him against a rock.

Cho Chang from the crowd screamed in horror "CEDRIC!".

Cedric spotted her from the crowd and smiled weakly, he then turned to nearby rock and pointed his wand sending a jet of bright, yellow light turning the rock into a Labrador. The dragon growled fiercely and began to chase it.

Cedric knew this was his chance he quickly ran for the egg. The dragon unfortunately sensed this and turned it's attention back to him blowing fire directly to the side of his face. Cedric cried out in pain, fortunately he already had the egg in his hand...

_Wow what a knock out! Poor Diggory his face is not-so-perfect anymore... Lets hope Archibald does a better job..._

* * *

Cheering erupted from the crowd, Cedric had done it! Nate from the tent gulped nervously. He was next, he was dead meat! A few minutes later a few teacher's appeared holding someone on their shoulders. It was Cedric, groaning in pain clutching his arm what looked like broken. He was laid out on a stretcher, teachers were now pushing Fleur, Krum and Harry away from him...

"Oh my god B! It's his turn!" Serena cried.

"S, like I said it's going be ok" Blair soothed. Also feeling a little anxiety herself.

Nate Archibald finally stepped onto the arena, he was frozen in shock the Norwegian Ridgeback glared furiously and quickly made a lunge for him, Nate got out of the way.

Serena from the crowd gasped, she turned to Blair who was feeling the same way "B, we have to do something!".

Blair shook her head "Doing something means he'll lose points!" she snapped.

Nate spotted a nearby rock, he pointed his wand at it and muttered _"Reducto!". _The rock exploded into tiny pieces distracting the dragon completely. It growled fiercely and then turned back to Nate sending a ball of fire straight at him.

Nate ducked and hid under a rock. The Norwegian Ridgeback was a angry dragon, he had to think of something fast! Nate's face suddenly brightened up he had an idea.

He turned to another rock and pointed his wand directly at it _"Avifors!". _The rock destroyed itself turning into a flock of birds.

The dragon now was fully distracted, Nate knew this was his chance, he grabbed the egg and made a quick get away...

_N. Smart one never thought you would get through this, you still did get a few bruises and scratches but that's not so bad, You'll live. Congratulations you just saved S from a close, heart attack... _

* * *

Back in the tent, Cho Chang now was beside Cedric holding his hand in comfort she tried not to squeeze it so tight. He winced in pain. "You did great out there" she said.

Cedric smiled slightly "Could have done better".

"Look, I know about what you said earlier".

"What?".

Cho smiled slyly "Archibald told me everything".

"Cho-".

"-Cedric... Is this how you really feel about us?".

Cedric nodded slowly "T-there's not another person... that I want to spend the rest of my life with".

Cho had tears in her eyes, she looked at the side of his face that had been burnt. It was now covered in orange paste, Madam Promfey said it would heal quickly. "That dragon, got you good".

Cedric chuckled "It did huh?".

Cho still with tears in her eyes kissed him on the forehead "I love you".

Cedric kissed her back on the lips,

Outside the crowd cheered loudly. Nate had done it! So had the other three. Krum lost points because of animal cruelty, Fleur did, but got her track suit ripped sort of & Harry did it and broke his arm just like Cedric although didn't get his face burnt.

* * *

Later that night the Gryffindor's got together and had a celebration party in the Gryffindor common room. Dan avoided

Harry was being lifted up by Fred and George, proudly he held up the golden egg. Everyone cheered loudly "We knew you wouldn't die Harry!" Fred said grinning.

"Lose a leg!" George added.

"-Or an arm... pack it in altogether NEVER!" The twins said together.

Harry chucked and tossed the egg to the crowd. Seamus caught it and laughed "Go on Harry! What's the clue!" He said tossing the egg back to him.

Harry caught it and sighed playfully "Who wants me to open it?".

Every cheered loudly.

"Do you want me to open it?".

After a while of cheering Harry finally decided to do it. The egg let out a horrible cry, everyone covered their ears. Harry immediately shut it.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron demanded now coming into view.

The room went quiet and all eyes fell on Ron. "Alright everyone. Go back to your knitting this is going to uh... a lot uncomfortable-" Fred began

Ron shot him a deadly glare, and then came up to Harry. "I reckon you have to be barking mad to put your name in the Goblet of Fire". He said biting his lip and noticing a cast on Harry's right arm.

"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough" Harry replied with a snarl.

Ron sighed "I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back."

"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better".

Ron smiled softly "At least I warned you about the dragons".

Harry was confused "Hagrid warned me about the dragons".

"No, I did! Don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you! Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought we'd be alright, you know, after you figured that out." Ron explained.

Harry smiled amused "Who... who could possibly figure that out? It's completely mental".

"Yeah... it is, isn't it. I suppose I was a bit distraught".

Harry laughed "It's good to have you back".

"It's good to 'be' back" Ron added now with a bright grin. Both boys laughed, Harry spotted Dan in the crowd looking he just got another text on his muggle device. "I'll be...uh right back".

Ron rolled his eyes once he spotted him "What's with that guy? He's always busy on that thing".

Harry nudged him playfully, and then walked towards Dan "You ok?" he asked.

Dan nodded putting his phone away "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?".

Harry shrugged "Just checking, I know how those gossip texts work".

Dan laughed "Heh... hey listen. You did great today" He said.

"Thanks, Dan. So did Nate" Harry added with a smile.

"Right, Nate... heh" Dan agreed with a grin.

* * *

"Nate did great today, don't you think?" Blair asked with a smile. Sitting comfortably on a couch.

Chuck, who was pacing around the Slytherin common room nodded "Yeah, he did" he replied meekly.

Blair giggled "What you thinking about?".

Chuck finally stopped, and looked at her straight in the eye "Blair. Deep down...don't you have any feelings for me?" he asked with anxiety in his voice.

"Excuse me?".

Chuck sat next to her and stared directly into her eyes firmly "Blair, I've hurt you before. I know that, but.. there's still hope for us".

Blair had tears in her eyes "No there isn't" she replied softly. Finally getting up and walking upstairs, she couldn't believe Chuck Bass just did that randomly, it was creepy and weird.

_This is juicy! C still has feelings for B! Will she finally accept they were destined to be together? _

_XoXo Gossip Girl_

**Well what do you think? I'm introducing a love triangle between Chuck, Blair and Draco later on. And just to make the story more interesting I will get some Nate/Jenny involved (maybe) **


	8. Dress Robes? For What?

_**Chapter 8 : "Dress Robes? For What?"**_

The next morning, everyone seemed so excited about the first task, The clue of the egg was still unknown. But a certain someone was starting to get an 'idea' After last night, Blair and Chuck tried to avoid each other, it wasn't personal. It was just for safety reasons (In Blair's opinion)

_Good morning everyone. Hope you all got a good night sleep, we know Nate and Serena did. _

_Asian girl and Diggory in the other hand didn't get much sleep at all since they were snogging all night in the Hufflepuff girls dorms._

_That's my latest Gossip Girl blast _

_You know you love me _

_Gossip Girl. _

Nate laughed amused, finished reading the text for the third time. A Gossip Girl text was a good start to the morning "What's up?" Cedric asked sitting down to join him.

"You weren't snogging last night were you?" Nate asked grinning slyly.

Cedric now was red in the face "How did you know about that?" he hissed.

Nate who was helping himself to some toast shrugged "It was all over Gossip Girl" he explained.

Cedric looked at the muggle device in Nate's hand in disgust "Seriously is that thing like a stalker or something?".

Nate laughed "Cheer up Ced, only me Blair, Chuck, Dan, Serena 'and lets not forget' Jenny know".

Cedric sighed releaved "That's good to know".

"So...how did you do it? With a cast wrapped around your left hand?" Nate asked now smirking.

Cedric chuckled "We just kissed. Nothing else happened". He said now helping himself to a croissant.

"Um ok, nothing happened then". Nate admitted with a grin.

"Thank you".

"What?".

"Thanks, for telling her, I didn't have the guts to do it". Cedric explained with a slight smile.

Nate shrugged "Just helping out a friend".

* * *

"I can't believe Chuck would do that to me S!". "I never knew he wanted me so bad!". Blair at the Slytherin table had been telling Serena__about the incident last night for the hundredth time now.

Serena rolled her eyes "B, maybe you just don't want to admit he has feelings for you-".

"-FEELING'S FOR ME?" Blair demanded. "Chuck Bass has no feelings S, he's a selfish know-it-all". She said gulping down her breakfast with anxiety.

"B, your gonna choke-".

"-Shut up! For one second!".

* * *

"Look at this!" Hermione from the Gryffindor table cried "I can't believe it! She's done it again!".

"Done what?" Ron asked gobbling down bacon.

Hermione scoffed and began reading the heading of the daily prophet "_Miss Granger a seemly ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards. He latest pray is no other than the Bulgarian Bom Bom Victor Krum!"._

Dan laughed "Hermione big deal, the guy's not so bad".

Harry nodded in agreement "Dan's right, the guy's a total gentlemen".

"Parcel for Mr Weasley" a first year boy announced coming up to them.

Ron smiled nervously, he wanted him to leave already. The boy was waiting for something "Thank you Nigel".

The boy known as Nigel waited patiently with a huge grin on his face, Hermione stared at Ron looking suspicious.

"Not now Nigel, later".

Nigel rolled his eyes and finally left. Hermione watched the first year leave, and then turned to glare at Ron. "I told him I'd get Harry's autograph" Ron explained.

Dan scoffed "Seriously Ronald?".

Ron gulped and quickly changed the subject "Oh look! Mom got me something!" Ron said now opening the big box Nigel had given him.

Harry, Dan and Hermione all cracked up laughing when they found out what the gift was. It was a very old set of dress robes "mom, sent me a dress".

"Well it does match your eyes, is there a bonnet?" Harry asked looking inside the box and pulling a bow tie out "Ah ha!".

Ron laughed nervously, and came up to his sister Ginny hoping they were for her "Ginny these must be for you".

Ginny looked amused "I'm not wearing that, that's ghastly" she replied.

Hermione cracked up laughing. "What you on about?" he demanded.

"They're not for Ginny they're for you?" she replied. The entire Gryffindor table cracked up.

"Dress robes?" Dan asked looking confused.

"Dress robes? For what?" Ron asked timidly.

* * *

"The Yule Ball..." Professor McGonagall explained later during the day, she had gathered the whole Gryffindor house for a meeting. The other houses were going to be told the same thing.

"...Has been a tradition of the, Triwizard Tournament. Since it's inception... On Christmas eve night, we and our guests gather in the great hall, for a night of well mannered priority. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you, to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because. The Yule Ball.. I first and foremost, a dance".

The room was suddenly filled with whispers and murmurs "I have royal balls, back in the muggle world all the time" Dan said whispering to Harry.

Harry looked surprised "Really?".

"Oh yeah, like nearly every two weeks" Dan said with a bright smile.

McGonagall raised her hands in the air "Silence!".

"The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in one night, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!".

"... Now to dance... the body breathes, Inside every girl is a swan, waiting to burst out in flight".

"Something is about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan." Ron whispered to Harry.

McGonagall turned to Ron "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to pounce" he said approaching him, Ron gulped nervously. "Mr Weasley?".

"Y-yes?".

"Will you join me, please?".

Ron was horrified, Harry nudged him playfully now smirking.

"place your right hand on my waist" McGonagall instructed.

"Where?" Ron asked with confusion.

"My waist" McGonagall repeated firmly.

McGonagall turned to the music player "Mr Filch, if you please?".

Filch who was waiting next to it nodded and turned it on, the music player started playing a classic tune. McGonagall started to demonstrate a waltz "One-two-three, one-two-three... "

Harry couldn't help but laugh "You're never gonna let him forget this, are you?" he asked aside to Fred and George.

Both twins shook their heads "Never" they replied.

"Everybody come together!" McGonagall exclaimed brightly. "Boys on your feet …...".

_A ball? Oh don't you just love royal Balls! And asking the girl is the best part, looks like Weasley and Potter are going to find that a bit difficult. _

* * *

"A Ball!" Blair squealed excitedly later that night in the Slytherin girls dorms. Once she found out she was quickly brightened up with joy "S, this is perfect. Ok, I need the perfect escort-".

Serena rolled her eyes "-It's not a big deal B, the champions 'are' the centre of attention".

"What do you mean?" Blair demanded.

Serena sighed "If you want people to notice you, you'll have to have one of the champions escorting you-".

"-I know that S!" Blair snapped irritated.

Serena giggled "Were going to have to shop for the perfect dress".

"I got that covered".

"What?".

Blair smiled slyly "Mother has arranged the dresses, she's going have them flown here in a few weeks" she explained.

Serena nodded "Oh right, like always".

Blair nudged her playfully "Oh come on S, It's going to be perfect, it always is".

"Who are you planning to ask?" Serena asked with a smirk.

Blair scoffed "A boy asks a girl out Serena. Not the other way around".

* * *

"Why do they have to travel, in packs?" Harry complained, as he walked with Ron along the courtyard. It had now been two days since McGonagall had announced the Ball. He had to find a escort soon, since he was one of the five champions "And how am I supposed to get one to ask me?".

He approached a group of Ravenclaw girls, there was one girl he was anxious to ask. Cho Chang who was unfortunately among them. Harry smiled nervously at them, then finally walked off.

"Blimey Harry! You slayed dragons, if you can't get a date who can-" Ron finally said following him.

"-I think I'd take the dragon right now" Harry interrupted, now spotting a few girls from Beauxbatons who huffed and walked away.

"You think Dan's got a date?" Ron asked worriedly.

Harry shrugged "He said he's had occasion's like this before, he probably knows how to ask a girl".

Ron groaned "How does he do it? I'd like to know?".

Harry laughed amused by the fact Ron still hated Dan "Seriously Ron stop, you've been making his life a living hell ever since he first arrived here".

"Well he can blame himself for that. He was the one bragging when he first got here!" Ron snapped.

Harry had to admit Ron was right about that, when Dan first arrived here he had been bragging about learning the basics. Harry thought it was a bit annoying at first, he didn't actually think Ron would make a big deal out of it. "Look, lets focus on getting a date. Or else we will be the only one's without partners".

Ron thought about being a loner, it was humiliating even to think about it "Yeah, agree with you on that".

* * *

It was more hard to ask someone for Harry and Ron, they were rejected and even called freaks. Even Neville Longbottom had already got a date.

As for Dan Humphrey he was taking Hanna Abbott a chick from Hufflepuff who wasn't exactly hot, Blair thought he was crazy taking someone random blonde chick.

Nate Archibald was taking Serena surprise surprise! It was kinda obvious. And Blair was taking who knows. It was a mystery because she wouldn't tell anyone, not even her BFF.

Days went by and Harry and Ron still didn't have a date, so they decided they would finally ask Dan Humphrey for advice.

"Dan we really need your help here" He asked now settling down in the Gryffindor common room one night "from the looks of it, me and Ron are going to be taking ourselves". Harry explained hoping he could think of something.

Dan smiled looking at both boys "Well Harry your in luck...".

Harry's desperate look turned into a bright grin "Really? Why?".

"Because my sister wants to go out with you" Dan answered. He turned to Ron and bit his lip "Weasley. As for you, your on your own".

Ron moaned "Oh come on! Is there at least some advice you could give me!".

Dan was amused by the fact Ron didn't know how to ask a girl "Be a gentlemen, seriously it's that easy".

"What do you mean by being a 'gentlemen'?".

Dan was starting to get irritated "Give her flowers, write her a poem!" he snapped. He finally got up from his sitting position "Harry this is your one and only chance, my sister doesn't give second chances" he said now walking off.

Ron scoffed "He thinks he's so 'up himself' doesn't he?".

Harry nodded "Yeah, he's become a total snob. I still can't believe he asked Hannah Abbott to the Ball".

"Yeah, she's a bitch" Ron admitted. "Do you think Hermione has a date yet?" he asked now changing the subject.

Harry shrugged "Who knows, she hasn't said anything about the Ball, or who she's going with, I guess she hasn't. Maybe you should ask her?" he suggested.

Ron was about to answer, until Serena van der woodsen bursted into the common room squealing in delight, holding a big white box with pink ribbons.

"Serena? You ok?" Harry asked nervously.

Serena turned to the two boys and smiled "My dress for the Ball arrived today!" she explained sitting down between them and opening the box. The box contained a silk, blue dress. "Isn't it great?".

Harry nodded quickly "Yeah, you'll look like a...princess. Nate will agree hundred per cent".

Serena smiled "Aww Harry thanks, that means a lot". She turned to Ron and gave him a hopeful smile "What do you think Weasley?".

Ron rolled his eyes "I'm going to bed". He said glumly now getting up and leaving only Harry and Serena looking confused.

"He didn't like it?" she asked feeling a bit offended.

"I'm sure he did. He's had a long day" Harry explained with a weak smile.

Serena after a few minutes finally understood what he meant "He hasn't got a date to the Ball yet right?".

Harry nodded "That goes for me too. Dan suggests that I should go with Jenny-".

"-Harry you have to". Serena interrupted. "Unless you wanna be a loner, that's up to you".

_Aww Harry, S's right, and you know it. Your running out of options so I suggest, the right thing is to take 'Little J' unless she's already got someone... As for Weasley you better hope Granger hasn't been asked yet... _

_XoXo Gossip Girl _


	9. The Yule Ball

_**Chapter 9 : The Yule Ball **_

Tonight would be a night to remember for everyone. This would be the best Christmas ever, especially for our favourite Upper East Siders.

"This is it S!" Blair exclaimed through the door carrying her dress and a huge suitcase.

Serena grinned "Wow your really excited about this" she said already in her dress and looking at the herself in mirror.

Blair nodded "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked opening the big suitcase which contained loads of makeup.

"Sorry, for some reason I just don't feel right" Serena replied twirling around.

Blair smiled softly at her "Don't say that. You look beautiful, Nate would be an idiot to disagree".

Serena now had tears in her eyes "Thanks B".

* * *

"Bloody hell". Ron stared at himself in horror he felt humiliated and embarrassed about his dress robes. The door opened and in came Harry "What are those? He demanded "I mean whose?".

Harry was startled "My dress robes!" he replied.

"Well, those're all right! No lace, no dodgy little collar... " Ron protested.

Harry tried to calm him down "Well I expect yours are more traditional...".

"Traditional? They're ancient! I look like my great aunt Tessie!" Ron sniffed his underarm "I smell like my great Aunt Tessie!".

He looked back into the mirror with a depressed look on his face "Murder me Harry".

"So who's your date for tonight?" Harry said now trying to change the subject.

Ron moaned "Padma Patil" he replied. "Who's yours?".

"Jenny Humphrey".

Ron sighed "You took the bitch after all".

"Hey! You don't even know her!" Harry protested.

"I know her brother well enough to admit she's the same!" Ron snarled. "Where's her stupid brother anyway?".

Harry shrugged "Dan likes to make an entrance".

* * *

Cedric Diggory waited anxiously downstairs in the entrance hall with everyone else. Cho Chang was his date, and he was worried if she had second thoughts about him. Nate who was beside him smirked "Cheer up, you look great" He said now reading another text on his mobile.

Cedric straightened up his bow-tie "Thanks, just hope she doesn't get the wrong idea..." He stared down at the device in Nate's hand and scoffed "...Let me guess? Another blast?".

Nate shook his head and frowned "No it's a text from Chuck..."

Cedric noticed his frown immediately "What's wrong?".

Nate quickly put his phone away "Nothing. Don't worry about it".

Cedric looked concerned "Nate spit it out...".

"...It's fine Ced, really!"

_Hmm I haven't heard from Mr. Bass where is he? Could he be B's mystery date?_

* * *

"Leave it alone!" Harry hissed, Ron had been fidgeting with his collar trying to make it look good.

Ron sighed heavily "Poor kid. I bet she's in her room crying her eyes out-".

"Who?" Harry demanded as they walked downstairs.

"Hermione, of course" Ron said.

"You tried to ask her out right?"

Ron nodded "Yep, she said she's already got someone, but I doubt that's true".

"Maybe it is" Harry suggested.

Ron rolled his eyes "Oh come on Harry, she didn't even say who. Nobody asked her".

Harry didn't say another word. He knew Ron would start arguing about anything he just went along with whatever he said. Dan Humphrey was downstairs with Hannah Abbott laughing, as soon as he spotted Harry he waved, Harry had to admit he looked smart in his tuxedo. "Hey Dan".

Dan tried not to laugh once he spotted Ron, Hannah just did, really loud "'Ha Ha' very funny, laugh it up!" Ron snapped.

"Weasley, as I honest person, I'm telling you that you look disgusting" Dan said chuckling.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped walking off to find his date. Both Harry and Dan watched him leave, Dan took out his phone and snapped a picture "You don't mind right?" he asked.

Harry shook his head "Go ahead, don't let him see it though".

Dan laughed "He won't". He said putting his phone back inside his blazer pocket.

"Say where's Jenny?".

Dan smiled and pointed to a blonde haired girl wearing a simple but quite elegant black dress "Don't ruin your chance" he warned.

Harry nodded and approached her "Um hi" he said nervously.

Jenny Humphrey who was talking with some girls turned around and smiled "Harry, Hey. You look great".

"Thanks" Harry replied meekly "So do you" he added.

Jenny giggled "Thanks, Serena picked it out".

* * *

Cho Chang walked down the stairs finally in a Japanese dress , Cedric smiled brightly, he was so happy to see her. Nate patted his shoulder "Go for it buddy".

Cedric nodded and came up to Cho embracing her in his arms. She smiled nervously which made him chuckle "You look beautiful" he said stroking her hair.

Cho smiled softly "You look handsome" she replied kissing him.

Professor McGonagall came up to them looking stressed "Diggory are you and miss Chang ready?".

"Ready?" Cedric asked confused.

"To dance, It's traditional that the three champions in this case 'five' are the first to dance!" McGonagall explained. She turned to Nate "Where's your date Mr. Archibald?"

"She'll be ready soon" Nate replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded firmly "Very well, as for you Mr Diggory, could you and miss Chang please follow me?".

Cedric and Cho nodded and followed McGonagall to the Great Hall, he looked back at Nate and mouthed the words "_Good luck"._

A few moments after Cho and Cedric left. Serena van der woodsen finally came down stairs Blair was helping her get down the stairs, "She looks beautiful" Padama whispered to Ron who looked more depressed than ever.

Nate beamed with joy as she approached him "You look incredible". He turned to Blair and laughed "So do you as always".

"Thank you Nate" Blair replied with a annoyed look. She patted Serena on the shoulder "Good luck S".

Serena watched her leave and join a blonde haired boy "She has a date? Wow um that's good to know".

Nate chuckled and embraced her in his arms "Look. We have to go and meet the other champions. McGonagall said we are the first to dance" he explained with a playful grin.

Serena giggled and dragged him to the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Everything looked like royalty with the matching tables and ice sculptures. Professor McGonagall had put all the champions in a line:

Fleur Delacour and her date Roger Davies_** (Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team)**_ were first in line, then followed Hermione Granger in a beautiful pink ball gown and Viktor Krum as her date, after them came Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, Nate Archibald and Serena followed with Harry Potter and Jenny Humphrey behind. As they entered the Great Hall, the crowd clapped, Cedric like a polite gentlemen smiled and waved, Hermione giggled embarrassed.

"Is-Is that Hermione Granger with Viktor Krum?" Padma Patil from the asked surprised.

Ron who was beside her looked like he was going to have a anxiety attack "No. Absolutely not" he replied.

"This is humiliating" Serena whispered to Nate who smiled at the crowd he passed.

"It's a Ball Serena. Did you forget?" he asked amused.

Serena shook her head "Of course not".

As they approached the dancefloor McGonagall got them all in a dancing position. With all the boys left hand on the girls waist. Harry was struggling to do this "Harry!" Jenny hissed angrily "Take. My. Waist".

"What?-".

"-Now!".

The school choir started to preform a classical tune, since Harry didn't bother practising ballroom dancing, he just followed the movements Jenny did which she found irritating.

Unlike Harry. Krum and Hermione looked like the perfect couple, they moved on the floor like a 'Romeo and Juliet' , that also went for Cedric who was having the time of his life with Cho in his arms.

As for Nate and Serena : They had done ballroom dancing before so everything was perfect.

* * *

**A few hours later …..**

_**Hogwarts! Get ready for some real music! Are you ready!**_

The crowd started to cheer as band known as the 'Weird Sisters' began to play :

_**We're gonna teach you a brand new dance tonight**_

_**So move your body**_

_**You gotta help us, hogwarts**_

_**Together we can do this thing!**_

_**Are you ready?**_

Girls were screaming their heads off.

_**Are you ready?**_

_**Runnin' like a hairy troll**_

_**Learnin' to rock and roll**_

_**Spinnin' 'round like a crazy elf**_

_**Dancin' by himself**_

_**Boogie down like a unicorn**_

_**And no stoppin' till the break of dawn**_

_**Put your hands up in the air**_

_**Like an ogre, just don't care**_

_**Can you dance like a hippogriff?**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Flyin' off from a cliff**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na**_

Hermione and Viktor Krum danced and moved to the rhythm they were having the time of their life."Rotten pumpkin head isn't he?" Ron whispered to Harry, the two boys sat at one of the nearby tables with glum looks printed on their faces.

_**Swoopin' down, to the ground**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na**_

"Yeah totally" Harry admitted with his eyes focused on Cedric and Cho, who looked like they were having the time of their life!

Jenny who was next to Harry rolled her eyes "Are we gonna dance?" she asked annoyed.

Harry shook his head "Sorry Jenny, no".

Jenny slapped him hard on the face "Thanks for making my night a total nightmare!" With that she walked off to join a crowd.

Harry knew she would complain to Dan. He didn't care he only had his eyes focused on one girl : Cho Chang who Cedric had asked out. He felt a bit of jealousy over the seventeen year old Hufflepuff.

_**Wheel around and around and around**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na ...**_

After a one hour of dancing Hermione finally plopped down on a seat next to Harry "Hot isn't it? Viktor's gone to get drinks. Would you care to join us?" she asked.

Harry was about to get up, but was stopped by Ron "No. We would not care to join you and Viktor" he snarled.

Hermione was shocked and at the same time hurt buy Ron's sudden outburst "What's got your wand in a knot?".

"He's a Durmstrang. Your fraternising with the enemy!".

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph!". "Besides the whole point of the Tournament is : International Magical Cooperation to make friends!".

Ron scoffed "Think he has more than friendship on his mind" he said turning away from her.

Hermione now looked like she was going to cry. She finally got up and left them without saying a word. Harry had to admit Ron was taking it a bit too far.

* * *

Chuck Bass finally entered the Great Hall wearing a black tuxedo. He looked calm and relaxed. It was already 8:30. "You ok?" Nate asked approaching him.

Chuck smiled softly "Good news Nathaniel. I know who put your name in the Goblet" he said sternly.

Nate was shocked and surprised at the same time "Who?".

"Mad-Eye" Chuck replied glaring at the googly eyed professor from the distance.

Nate didn't believe him one bit Dumbledore had mentioned him to be trustful. "Do you have proof?".

Chuck shook his head "I don't need any. Karkaroff told me" he explained.

"We've got to tell Harry-".

Chuck grabbed his arm. "-No. Harry can't find out. Telling him will put the whole school in danger!".

"Chuck-".

"-Please Nate! Promise me you won't say a word. To anyone!" Chuck pleaded.

Nate nodded quickly "Ok" he said softly. Chuck relaxed and walked off to join a group of Slytherin's. There was something he was hiding, Nate knew he had to figure out what. Karkaroff would just tell him?

* * *

"He's using you".

"HOW DARE YOU! Besides. I can take care of myself!".Hermione yelled with tears welling up in her eyes. A few minutes after Ron's outburst she finally demanded to find out what his problem was.

"I doubt it. He's way too old" Ron said as the two walked out of the Great Hall.

"WHAT? WHAT? Is that what you think!".

"Yeah, that's what I think" Ron admitted with a snarl.

"You know the solution then don't you?" she snarled as the two reached the stairs. Hermione now had tears streaming down her eyes. "Next time there's a ball! Puck up the courage to ask me before somebody else does! And not as a last resort!".

Ron didn't want to see her this hurt but in his mind, he knew it was for her own good. "Tha-That's completely of the point-". "Harry?".

Hermione turned around to face Harry. "Where have you been?" Never mind off to bed BOTH OF YOU!".

Harry who was about to ask her nudged passed her angry and confused by her sudden outburst "They get scary when they get older" Ron told him.

"RON YOU SPOLIT EVERYTHING!" Hermione yelled sitting on steps, crying her eyes out.

* * *

_**What day is it? And in what month?**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive …**_

"Blair?".

Blair Waldorf who was watching the dancing couples now was facing Chuck Bass "What are you doing here?I thought I told you to stay away from me".

Chuck cleared his throat "I know" he replied.

"Then what are you doing next to me?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Whose your date?" Chuck asked staring at the blonde haired boy Nate and Serena had seen earlier.

Blair smiled proudly "Draco Malfoy. He's such a gentlemen, unlike you".

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down**_

_**I've been losing so much time …**_

"Oh really? Does he give you what you always crave for?".

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down**_

_**I've been losing so much time**_

Blair paused. She didn't know what to say. "Leave me alone Chuck-".

Chuck smiled slyly "-You may have the perfect gentlemen. But I know deep down inside... you'll never be satisfied".

He started to leave but was stopped by Blair grabbing his arm, she looked at him straight in the eyes "Chuck... Just say those two words. And …... I'm yours".

Chuck remained silent, he wanted to. He couldn't. Blair's eyes welled up with tears as he finally departed. She quickly wiped them away as Draco approached her "Care to dance?".

_**'Cause it's you and me and all the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Blair nodded, took his hand and followed him to the dancefloor.

_**All of the things that I want to say**_

_**Just aren't coming out right**_

_**I'm tripping on words**_

_**You get my head spinning**_

_**I don't know where to go from here**_

"This night doesn't get any better doesn't it?" Serena asked Nate as she layed her head on his shoulder. Swaying slowly along to the pop ballad that played on the speaker.

_**All of the things that I want to say**_

_**Just aren't coming out right...**_

Nate chuckled and held her close "You've made my night a fairytale, you know that?".

Serena looked into his eyes and smiled weakly "Yeah. So have you". "We were destined to be together".

Finally their lips locked.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you …**_

"Granger?".

Hermione still was crying her eyes out, she glanced up to find herself staring into Cedric Diggory's hazel eyes.

"You ok? What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her.

_**There's something about you now**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**n' everything she does is right...**_

Hermione shakily replied wiping her tears she didn't want him seeing her like this. "I-I don't want to talk about it-" she got up and started to walk off.

"Wanna dance?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione was surprised by what he just asked her. How could he ever been interested in her? "But Cho-".

"She went to bed early... I've kinda had a bad night too" he admitted with a smirk. "C'mon. Tell me all about it" he said now extending an arm.

_**There's something about you now**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**n' everything she does is right**_

Hermione nodded slowly and finally followed him to the dancefloor...

_**'Cause it's you and me and all the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of**_

_**You and me and all the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_**What day is it? And in what month?**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive...**_

_So many scandals and lies were revealed tonight. Making this a huge Gossip Girl Blast! The second task's up ahead. Lets hope Diggory, Potter and Archibald have figured out the egg. _

_XoXo Gossip Girl _


	10. The Secret Of The Egg

_**Chapter 10 : The Secret Of The Egg **_

"_Let me see it again"._

_Barty Crouch Jr. kneeled down and extended his arm to reveal the dark mark. _

"_Ah yes. The time is close". "Harry at last". "Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper greeting". _

_With the wave of his wand a flash of green light lit the hallway..._

Harry Potter awoke panting, he was getting closer he could feel it... It was 12:30pm. Neville Longbottom who had just come from the Ball approached him "You alright Harry?".

Harry sat up on his bedside and nodded "Yeah".

Neville looked happier than normal, he must have had a great night. He walked of humming.

* * *

Hermione confronted Harry about the second task the next day. She was concerned that he still hadn't figured it out. "Harry you told me you figured out the egg weeks ago. The task is two days from now!".

"-Really? I had no idea" Harry said in an irritated voice. He thought Hermione could help him figure it out. Instead she was annoying him about it, he didn't want to make her feel worse than what she was probably feeling right now. Ron had ruined her night that was supposed to be _'a night to remember'_ "I suppose Viktor's already figured it out".

Hermione sighed "We broke up on the night of the Ball".

"What?"

"Yeah... apparently he overheard Ron's sudden outburst" she explained.

Harry felt bad "I'm sorry about that. I hope you know Ron was just looking out for you-".

"-I don't want to hear about Ron" Hermione cut in. "You are trying to figure this egg aren't you?" she asked worriedly changing the subject.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded.

"It just means these tasks are supposed to test you. In the most brutal way almost cruel, and um..." Hermione gulped fearing what lied ahead "I'm scared for you. You got by the dragons possibly on nerve... I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time".

"Hey Potter!". This voice Harry did not want to hear called behind him, he started walk away from the old Covered bridge "Potter!". Hermione sighed and left the two boys alone she wondered if Cedric remembered about last night...

Harry stopped walking and turned around to face him finally "H-How are you?" Cedric asked nervously.

"Spectacular" Harry answered confused. Since when did Cedric want to know '_how was he?'._

Cedric looked down for a moment and cleared his throat before looking up again "Look. I never thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons-".

Harry shook his head and started to walk off "-Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me-".

"-Exactly. You know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?".

Harry nodded. As Cedric whispered in his ear "It's not a bad place for a bath". He started to walk off "Just take your egg and um...muddle things over in the hot water".

"Cedric?".

"Yes?".

"D-Does Nate know?" Harry asked anxiously.

Cedric nodded "Yeah. He does" he replied walking off leaving the fourteen year old Gryffindor standing the middle of the old Covered bridge.

* * *

"Are you seriously going to ignore Harry because he turned your sister's night into a total nightmare?".

Dan who walked along the Clock Tower Courtyard with Serena at his side nodded. She was the only person he wanted to talk to after the Yule Ball last night "Yep. I warned him".

Serena rolled her eyes "Look Dan it wasn't his fault ok. Harry didn't even want to go with her. No offence, your sister's a stuck-up bitch".

Dan laughed "Yeah I agree with you on that. Say has Nate figured out the egg yet?".

Serena shrugged "Hmm... He barely talks about the Tournament to me, so I wouldn't know".

"Well apparently the second task is two days away, so I hope he has".

"What!".

Dan sighed "Yeah I know it's so sudden. But apparently true".

"Well in that case... I hope he knows" Serena said nervously fearing the possibilities.

"Hey. Cedric's helping him through this. Don't you worry" Dan said now trying to lighten her mood.

Serena nodded meekly, Dan was right. Cedric Diggory had been protecting and helping him through all this, she was eternally grateful to him.

* * *

Blair Waldorf ever since the party couldn't forget about Chuck. Why didn't he want to say those two little words? Did he have feelings for her? He must have... He tried to confess it before. Luckily for her Draco Malfoy took all that anxiety and the stress away "Hey beautiful".

Blair smiled as he came towards her "What do you have now?" she asked.

Draco smirked and reached up to kiss her "Defence Against the Dark Arts you?".

Blair smiled slyly returning the kiss " Potions".

"So..." Draco began turning serious "Who was the guy last night?".

Blair scoffed "Why do you suddenly bring up a different topic?".

Draco chuckled "Hmm... just curious".

"He has a name. Chuck Bass. Don't worry about him. He's not going to be a problem anymore".

Draco smiled "Good. Because I don't wanna be involved in a love triangle".

Blair laughed nervously "Um ok".

Draco kissed her again on the cheek and put his arm around her shoulder "Well I don't wanna be late for the dark arts so...".

Blair giggled, and gave him another kiss before leaving for the Slytherin dungeons

* * *

Nate was researching in the school library about ways to breath underwater. He was struggling, he had already read ten books and so far nothing.

Chuck's little secret was making him anxious he desperately wanted to tell someone about it, he knew he couldn't,and that made him feel worse, he couldn't believe Mad-Eye Moody put his name in the goblet, it sounded impossible at first but then... He could be capable of anything.

"Found anything yet?" Cedric joining him and pulling a chair over.

Nate shook his head "You?".

"No" Cedric sighed noticed his stressed out look "You ok?" he asked.

Nate nodded quickly "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?".

"Dunno, you look tired".

Nate smiled slyly masking his frustration "I've got a lot on my mind right now". "So... I read Gossip Girl this morning and apparently you were seen with Granger at the Ball last night".

Cedric groaned annoyed what was with that mobile phone device? "She was upset, what's so bad about that?" he said.

"Look man. Your in a relationship. Cho would be pissed if she found out-".

"-Yeah about that... We kind of ended it last night".

Nate's mouth hung open "You what!".

Cedric bit his lip "Yeah she kinda dumped me".

"Why? What happened?" Nate demanded.

Cedric shook his head "I don't know. It just happened, I though she was the one...".

Nate frowned "I'm so sorry".

Cedric cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. He started reading from the first book he saw "Hey! I found a way to breath underwater" he said after ten minutes of reading.

"Really?" Nate asked surprise, He found something that quick?

Cedric nodded "The Bubble-Head Charm"

"The Bubble-Head what?".

Cedric rolled his eyes and began to read out loud :

"_The Bubble-Head Charm is the most effective spell for breathing underwater or in any environment where fresh air is at a premium. It causes a protective bubble to form about the caster's head, like a helmet. This bubble may allow the caster to breathe underwater or protect the head from falling objects"._

"So it's like a bubble over your head?".

Cedric smirked "Yeah. Pretty much"

* * *

Later that night, Harry decided to give Cedric's advice a try. The prefects bathroom was huge, huge like a swimming pool. Harry had to admit Cedric was really generous letting him use it, he could have just told him to go to any bathroom. Harry finally slipped in to the bathtub and got himself relaxed in the warm water. But what was he supposed to do with the egg?.

"I would try putting it in the water if I were you?" a squeaky voice said with a giggle.

"Myrtle?".

Myrtle giggled "Ah Harry. Long time no see". She started to float around "I was circling a blocked drain the other day, and I swear I saw a bit of polyjuice potion. Not being a bad boy again are you Harry?" she asked in a mocking voice.

"Polyjuice Potion? Kicked the habit" Harry was confused "Myrtle did you say try putting it in the water?" he asked.

Myrtle started to squeal and approach him "Oh but that's what he did, the other boy, the handsome one. Cedric".

Harry covered himself with bubbles and grabbed the egg quickly "Well go on... open it" she said.

Harry did as he was told, he placed the egg underwater and then held his breath and started listening to the riddle :

_Come seek us where are voices sound_

_we cannot sing above the ground _

_And now an hour you'll have to look _

_to recover what we took_

Harry coughed as he got his head out the water. He turned to Myrtle and gulped "Myrtle... there aren't Merpepole in the black lake, are there?".

Myrtle grinned "Oh, very good. It took Cedric ages to riddle it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone..."

_How interesting... if your wondering how Archibald found out? Well Diggory told him duh! Will 'Pretty Boy' move on and hook up with Granger or will he try and win 'Asian girl' back? Plus: How long will B's relationship with Draco last? _

_XoXo Gossip Girl_

* * *

_**What did you think? I'm moving straight to the second task on the next chapter !**_


	11. The Second Task

_**Chapter 11 : The Second Task **_

Today was the day of the second task. (Yeah two days passed quickly) Luckily Neville Longbottom actually found Harry a way to breath underwater: Gillyweed was a magical plant native to the Mediterranean and resembling a bundle of slimy, grey-green rat tails. When it was eaten by a witch or wizard, he/she would grow gills and webbing between the fingers and toes.

"You sure about this Neville?".

"Absolutely."

"For an hour?" Harry demanded now eyeing the green plant in his hand.

"Most likely".

That's when Harry started to freak out "Most likely?" he repeated.

"Well, there's some debate among herbologists about its effectiveness in fresh water as opposed to salt water...".

"You're telling me this *now*? You must be joking!".

"...I just wanted to help".

Harry rolled his eyes Neville was irritating. Where was Ron and Hermione? He needed them more than anything right now, he wouldn't expect them to be together after that argument at the Ball.

All the champions were to meet Barty Crouch at the Entrance Hall. He from there would take them to the black lake...

* * *

"Welcome to the second task" Dumbledore announced "Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions a treasure of sorts".

"These five treasures one for each champion now lie at the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion has to find there treasure and return to the surface simple enough. Except they'll have one hour only. After that they'll be on their own. No magic will save them".

"Harsh huh?" Nate whispered to Cedric who nodded meekly. He knew 'what treasure' Dumbledore was talking about. That explained why Hermione, Ron, Cho and Serena were 'all' missing.

"At the sound of the cannon. You may begin".

Again Mr Filch let it out too early, Dumbledore groaned in frustration. All five champions dived into the black lake.

* * *

The Gillyweed gave Harry gills and fins like a fish which was kinda freaky and funny at the same time. The water was icy cold, this task would be tougher than the first.

He came across what looked like a underwater palace it was beautiful. Unfortunately he had no time for sight seeing. He had to find what was taken from him in an hour!

* * *

Cedric meanwhile was struggling Nate and him were doing this together. They had both mastered the bubble-head charm with perfection.

They swam towards seaweed and spotted Fleur who for some reason after spotting them tried to swim away as quickly as she could. She got far away as possible and then suddenly screamed...

* * *

"The Beauxbatons champion Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire. She'll take no further part in this task" Dumbledore announced back at the surface a few minutes later.

Blair from the crowd nervously thought about the risks and dangers Nate could be facing right now. Where was Serena?

"He'll be fine".

Blair sighed and turned around "Since the night of the Ball... I've been wondering where you went" she said with a soft chuckle and a little amusement.

Chuck nodded slowly "I know..."

* * *

Harry was the first to reach the ruins where there were pepole hanging from pieces of seaweed. He gasped in horror once he released who they were : Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Serena van der woodsen, and Gabrielle Delacour (Fleur's younger sister). He swam as quickly as he could up to them.

Merpeople were guarding them, Harry swam up to Ron. He looked pale and dead, this was probably a spell Dumbledore had put him and the other's in. Suddenly two jets of light set Cho and Serena free. Cedric and Nate swam to their treasure's and then swam up to the surface, Cedric spotted Harry and tapped his watch basically saying 'he was running out of time'. Harry nodded and watched as the Hufflepuff finally swam up.

* * *

"Blair..." Chuck began.

"...Don't say it" Blair cut in nervously "I already know the answer".

Chuck smiled weakly "We're like magnets, we were destined to be together".

Blair knew it was true, the only problem was he didn't want to admit it "Chuck...".

"... I love you Blair Waldorf".

Blair now had tears streaming down her eyes. Did Chuck just say those two words she desperately wanted to hear?.

_Yes he did B. Unfortunately you have competition Draco will not give up on you so easily. Who will it be? B. _

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly as Nate and Cedric came up to the surface. "This doesn't change anything" Cho whispered softly.

Cedric smiled sadly "I know".

Krum came after with Hermione. The whole Durmstrang school cheered loudly, he raised raised a fist in the air.

Fleur from the crowd nervously thought about the fate that awaited her younger sister. A few minutes later she appeared with Ron. She gasped and desperately helped them both. But where was Harry?

* * *

Harry started to lose his fins and gills, he was losing air he thought about dying. How it was going to be like? "_A-Acendio_..."

Harry emerged out of the water a few hours later crash landing in front of Ron and Hermione making them both jump.

"Harry!" Hermione cried rushing to his side and wrapping him up in a towel. Fleur came up to him kissing him on the cheek "You saved her even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister thankyou!". "And you-you helped!" she exclaimed proudly coming up to Ron.

"Yeah a bit" Ron answered nervously. Fleur just giggled and kissed him.

"You must be freezing! Personally I think you behaved admirably-"

"-I finished last Hermione!" Harry protested.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and smiled brightly "Next-to-last. Fleur never got passed _ze Grindylows!"._

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore announced "Mr Diggory and Mr Archibald have both been tied for ….. first place!" Hogwarts school and the whole Hufflepuff house cheered loudly.

"However Mr Potter would had finished first, if he hadn't shown his determination to not only save Mr Weasley, but the others as well. We've agreed to award him... second place. For outstanding moral fibre!"

* * *

"Second place? Wow that's a fine achievement!" Ron exclaimed happily as they walked back to the castle.

Harry nodded "Yeah, I guess it is".

"Potter!".

Harry and Ron both turned around to find Barty Crouch running up to them "Mr Potter may I have a word?" he asked ignoring Ron's presence.

Harry nodded quickly and then turned Ron "See ya later". Ron smiled and then took off running. Barty watched him leave before turning back to Harry.

"Well done Potter. Fine achievements" he said proudly.

"Thank you" Harry replied nervously.

Barty nodded "I'm sorry we haven't spoken. After all your story's one I've heard many times. Quite remarkable really. Tragic of course... to lose one's family. Never whole again are we?".

Harry didn't reply. "Still life goes on. And here we stand" Barty continued with a small smile. Harry chuckled softly.

"Your parents would have been very proud of you today Potter-".

"Bartemius!".

Both Harry and Barty turned to face Mad-Eye Moody looking furious "Not trying to lure Potter into some of the summer, ministry internships are we!".

"Last boy that went into the department of ministries never came out!" something that Moody did with his tongue made Barty shiver with fear...

* * *

Later that night Harry decided to take a walk with Hagrid. Ron and Hermione tagged along. "I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on!" Hagrid exclaimed happily.

"Almost remind me of me self. Four years later...".

"...We're still a bunch of misfits" Ron cut in with a grin.

"Well... maybe" Hagrid admitted "But we've all got each other, and Harry of course".

Harry nodded meekly he couldn't help but think of what happened with Barty Crouch earlier. Something about Moody freaked him out, Then he suddenly stopped. His eyes fell on a black hat in his path Harry, curious kept walking... until he found the body of Barty Crouch...

* * *

_Ooooooo... Barty's dead freaky who do you thinks responsible? You all know that. Well Harry here doesn't. Please review!_


	12. The Pensieve

_**Chapter 12 : **__**The Pensieve **_

_**Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Hogwarts Elite:**_

"_Mr Diggory and Mr Archibald have both been tied for ….. first place!"_

"_However Mr Potter would had finished first, if he hadn't shown his determination to not only save_ _Mr Weasley, but the others as well. We've agreed to award him... second place. For outstanding moral fibre!"_

* * *

"_... I love you Blair Waldorf"._

_Blair now had tears streaming down her eyes. Did Chuck just say those two words she desperately wanted to hear?. _

* * *

"_Look man. Your in a relationship. Cho would be pissed if she found out-"._

"_-Yeah about that... We kind of ended it last night"._

_Nate's mouth hung open "You what!"._

_Cedric bit his lip "Yeah she kinda dumped me"._

* * *

_His eyes fell on a black hat in his path... Harry, curious kept walking... until he found the body of Barty Crouch..._

* * *

"Barty dead? That's insane!" Hermione protested as they got back to the common room.

"It happened alright!" Harry yelled angrily.

Dan and Serena still were still up and managed to hear the word: _Dead_ "Dead? What do you mean dead?" Serena demanded.

Harry took a deep breath before sitting down on a nearby couch "I found Barty Crouch's body" he said explained shakily.

"What?" Dan repeated.

"Barty's dead you idiot!" Ron sneered angrily.

Harry bit his lip "I'm gonna go, and see Dumbledore" he said getting up.

Dan sighed "Want me to go with you?".

Harry scoffed "Since when are you talking to me? Aren't you mad about the _Jenny incident?_".

"Look, I'm sorry. I was mad. Harry I wanted to make her night special-".

"-Yeah I get it!" Harry snarled.

To Harry's surprise Dan didn't start an argument, instead he remained calm "Look I want us to start over. Harry we make lame rivals".

Harry didn't reply "Look I gotta go- I'll see you guys later" he said changing the subject. He didn't care if Dan and him made_ 'bad rivals' _he hated him. He hated Dan Humphrey for life.

"Hermione! There's a something for you!" Ginny Weasley came out of nowhere startling her. She handed her a pink, small box.

Ron crossed his arms "If it's a love letter for Krum tell him to get lost!".

Hermione scoffed and ignored his presence. She opened the pink box to reveal a box of chocolates

"That's nice. Who's it from?" Serena asked.

_Hermione._

_Come and find me. Meet me around the Clock Tower Courtyard._

Hermione shrugged "Doesn't say". She had a secret admire, she wanted to find out who it was? Probably Viktor trying to apologise... But it was late he would be back at the Durmstrang ship.

* * *

"A man has died here Fudge! He won't be the last, you must take action!" Dumbledore could be heard protesting from his office, This was a bad time for Harry to visit.

"I WILL NOT!" Boomed the voice of the minster for magic.

"In times like these... the wizarding world look to it's leaders for strengths-".

"Fudge these a dark and difficult times-".

"THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT WILL NOT BE CANCELLED, I WILL NOT BE SEEN AS A COWARD!" Fudge yelled. Harry now knew what he and Dumbledore had been talking about. In his opinion Fudge only cared about himself.

"Surely you don't know what is right, no matter what others think" Dumbledore said calmly.

"What did you say? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!".

"Excuse me gentlemen, but this conversation is no longer private" Moody interrupted allowing Harry in.

Fudge masked his anger and frustration, turning it into a smile "Oh Harry. How good to see you again".

Harry ignored Fudge's presence "I can come back later Professor-".

"-Oh not necessary Harry, the minster and I are done" Dumbledore cut in escorting Fudge out "Oh Harry do indulge yourself to some licorice snaps, but I have to warn you, there a wee bit sharp".

Harry chuckled softly with amusement, No matter how old Dumbledore was, he always was cheerful and bright. He started to look around the office with curiosity, he remembered coming here for the first time on hid second year. A lot of memories were here.

Harry's eyes fell on a basin around the corner. Curiously he came towards it...he suddenly felt like he was floating in mid air and then noticed he was no longer in Dumbledore's office, It looked like he was in a meeting at the ministry Dumbledore looked younger, it took him a moment before he realised he was back in time. However no one could see him...

* * *

"You gonna tell Draco?" Chuck asked back at the Slytherin common room. As he lay in bed with Blair Waldorf by his side. It was finally happening, they had finally hooked up!

Blair sighed "I don't know" she replied softly.

"He's gonna find out sooner or later-".

"-I know Chuck" Blair cut in firmly. Reaching out for a kiss.

Chuck chuckled slyly and kissed her back affectionately "Wanna play a game?".

Blair nodded with a small giggle "Oh yeah, Chuck Bass..."

At that moment Draco entered the room, he was heartbroken at what he saw. Sad and angry he left the two alone making love...

_I've been absent for a while (As you've all noticed) anyway I'm back. And back with some juicy scandals and secrets. Hmm looks like B. and Chuck Bass have finally hooked up! Looks like a love triangle's about to begin_... _a deadly love triangle._

* * *

"Igor Karkaroff... you have been brought from Azkaban, at your own request. To present evidence to this council. Should your testimony prove consequential. The council may be prepared to order your intimidate release. Till such time you will remain in the eyes of the ministry convicted Death Eater. Do you accept these terms?".

Igor from the cage whimpered "I do sir-".

"-And what do you wish to present?".

"I-I have names sir. There was Rosier. Evan Rosier-".

"-Rosier is dead. He was caught shortly after you were too. He preferred to fight rather than come quietly and was killed in the struggle" Barty cut in.

Igor gulped, Harry noticed he started sweating "Dead? I didn't know-".

"-If that is all the witness has to-".

"No! No! NO! T-there was Rookwood: He was a spy!".

Barty stared dumbfounded "Augustus Rookwood? From the department of mysteries?".

Igor nodded quickily "Ya Ya! The same. He passed information to you-know-who inside the ministry itself!".

Barty stared for a moment shocked and surprised "Very well" he finally said "The council will deliberate. In the meantime you'll be returned to Azkaban-".

"-NO! WAIT WAIT! Please! I have more!" Igor screamed "What about Snape? Severus Snape?".

Dumbledore stood up as soon as Harry's most hated potions teacher's name was heard "As the council's very much aware I have already given them evidence. Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater-".

"-IT'S A LIE!" Igor cried. Harry had to admit his voice was freaking annoying!_ Shut up already!_ He thought.

* * *

Hermione Granger finally got to the clock tower courtyard after a while of thinking Serena finally encouraged her to do so. She had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak in-case someone spotted her, it was 8:30 everyone should've been in their dormitories.

She started pacing around _"What was I thinking!"_ she thought. No one was coming. She sighed sadly this was probably one of Draco Malfoy's pranks. Then her eyes fell on a brunette haired boy who emerged behind one of the statues "Cedric?" it couldn't be Cedric? Was Cedric her secret admire?

Cedric smiled "Hey" he replied softly.

Hermione chuckled nervously "W-what are you doing here? It's late".

Cedric started walking towards her "Just enjoying the moonlight" he answered with a smirk.

This was just a dream. It couldn't have been real! Would Cedric Diggory really have feelings for her? "It was just a dance" Hermione whispered.

Cedric now was standing in front of her, he stroked her brown hair "Ever since the night of the ball..." the began. "I couldn't stop... but think, about you Hermione Granger".

"But Cho-".

Cedric shook his head "-It's over".

Soon both their lips slowly... touched. Jenny Humphrey watched from the distance. She smiled as she took the picture...

_Spotted: OMG! Diggory and Granger. Looks like His focused on the rebound girl. _

* * *

Igor smiled slyly as he continued finally after the room went quiet "I've heard about one more..." he began.

"What's that?" Barty demanded.

"The name" Igor continued.

"I know for a fact this person took part in the capture. And by means of the cruciatus curse! Torched the Auror Frank Longbottom! And his wife-".

"-The name! Give me the wretched name!" Barty yelled losing his temper.

"BARTY CROUCH!".

The crowd gasped. Did Harry just hear _Barty Crouch?_ It was impossible?

"Jr."

Barty's son who tried to make a quick getaway was quickily knocked out by Moody who rose from his seat. He got up and looked towards his Barty "Hello father" he said coldly.

Barty looked heartbroken "You... are no son of mine..."

….. Harry opened his eyes to find himself on the floor and back in Dumbledore's office. He looked up to see the headmaster "Curiosity is not a sin Harry. This is a Pensieve. Very useful to find your mind a wee bit stretched" he explained referring to the basin.

"It allows me to see once more things I've already seen. You see Harry I've searched and searched for something. For some small detail, something I might have overlooked. Something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer... it slips away. It's maddening".

Harry had no idea what Dumbledore was or had been talking about "Sir... Mr Crouch's son what exactly happened to him?".

Dumbledore sighed "He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it. But he had no choice, the evidence was overwhelming" he finally turned to face him "Why do you ask?".

"It's just that I... I had a dream about him".

This got Dumbledore immediately alert "It was in the summer, before school" Harry explained.

"Go on...".

"...In the dream... I was in a house, and Voldemort was there, only he wasn't quite human. And Wormtail was there too, and Mr Crouch's Son-".

"-And have there been other dreams like this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Always the same one" Harry hoped this was all just a nightmare. "Sir... these dreams. What I see, you don't think it's actually happening do you?".

Dumbledore paused for a moment "I think it's wise of you to linger over these dreams Harry. I think it's best if you just... cast them away".

* * *

"Where have you been?" Cho demanded as Jenny entered the common room.

Jenny smiled slyly at her Asian room-mate. "Wanna know what your so called boyfriend has been up to?".

_'How did she know about that?' _Cho thought. This was private Cedric and her broke up for a reason, but she loved him deep down inside "Jenny, keep out of my privacy" Cho replied quietly.

Jenny smirked "You really think he cares?".

"Yes Jenny I do!" Cho answered raising her voice.

Jenny scoffed and tossed her mobile to her, Cho caught it and gasped in horror, tears started forming in her eyes. Jenny smiled and sat beside her "Don't take it personal, he was going to break up with you anyway".

Cho was now in tears, Jenny laughed "I'll take that" she said taking back her phone. And going to bed. She was exhausted. She didn't know why she did it? All she knew was it felt good...

_Looks like 'Little J' has turned to the dark side... this could be a big problem... a big problem indeed..._

_XoXo Gossip Girl_


	13. Easy J

_**Chapter 13 : Easy J**_

Our upper east siders had a lot on their mind this morning. Cedric Diggory as a matter of fact made it clear last night that he and Hermione were now officially dating. He was planning to tell Cho today... he wouldn't need to, she found out last night in tears. Of course he didn't know that, thanks to Jenny Humphrey, Cho Chang was one step from committing suicide... of course he didn't know that too.

"So your officially dating?" Nate asked at breakfast.

Cedric nodded "Yeah. Let me guess... Gossip Girl?".

Nate laughed "Speaking of Gossip Girl..." Nate pulled out what a small box "I thought it was about time I gave you your own mobile" he said giving to him.

Cedric took the small box and opened it to reveal his very own what the muggles would call a: _'mobile phone'_ with a mini instruction manual. "Gee thanks Nate, uh don't know what to say-".

"-Being a friend of mine requires one. Without a mobile how am I supposed to contact you during the summer?".

Cedric smiled putting the device away. "So how are things with Serena?" he asked taking a bite of his toast.

Nate frowned "I've been avoiding her... it's for the best". The reason why Nate had actually been avoiding her was because of Chuck's secret he didn't want it to accidently slip...

_Diggory's got a mobile of his own? Ooooo this gets juicer and juicer!_

* * *

"Isn't it about time you ended this rivalry?".

How could Hermione tell him to end this rivalry with Dan Humphrey? "This rivalry? This rivalry happened because of his bitchy sister, who he chose to be protective of!" Harry snapped.

Hermione had been trying to get Dan and him talking about it. If she was going to be friends with Serena, that would be the first step "Look Harry you can't be mad at Dan for-".

Harry scoffed "-Being protective of Jenny? Hermione that blonde bitch made my night a living hell!".

Hermione had to admit Jenny Humphrey was a bit annoying, she never wore the school uniform correctly, she always wore heavy makeup and eye-liner with blonde hair extensions. She did look like a bitch. "I have to agree with you on that" she admitted. "So... how did your chat with Dumbledore last night go?" she asked changing the subject.

Harry sighed "He wasn't much help. I overheard him talking to Fudge about cancelling to the Tournament".

"What?".

Harry nodded "Yeah. Apparently it had something to do with Barty's death"

* * *

_Spotted: C & B making love, is she really over Draco that fast? We hear he witnessed everything... uh oh B. looks like you have some explaining to do..._

_You know you love me _

_Gossip Girl_

Blair now was nervous after reading the text for the sixth time "It's about time he found out anyway. Right?".

Chuck nodded "He was starting to get suspicious anyway".

Blair nibbled her muffin nervously, she had a lot of explaining to do. Draco wouldn't give her up so easily.

She suddenly hit Chuck playfully "Come on, we have potions first period. Being late for Snape's class has certain consequences" she said changing the subject.

Chuck chuckled and got up, wrapped his hand around her shoulder, then they both took off for their first period.

* * *

"Dan! Wait up!".

Dan who was heading to Divination, turned around to find Nate running towards him "Haven't seen you in a while".

Nate did feel guilty avoiding Dan, of course he didn't know that. But right now he needed him more than ever "I'm sorry about that, man" he replied.

Dan chuckled "Well, I guess with the whole tournament thing has kept you busy".

Nate nodded "Yeah" there was something he wanted to tell him "Can I trust you?" he asked.

Dan raised an eyebrow "Yeah. Always. Something on your mind?".

Nate bit his lip, he had to tell somebody eventually "I know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire".

Dan gasped "Already? Who?".

"Dan. You have to swear you won't tell anyone-".

"-Nate, who?" Dan repeated getting nervous.

Nate now was trembling as he struggled to say it "M-Moody" he replied.

Jenny unfortunately had been listening. She smiled slyly as a plot started to form in her head...

_Uh oh! Looks like 'Little J' has a plan set in motion...somebody stop her before it's too late..._

* * *

"Mr Bass and Miss Waldorf, Your late. Miss van der woodsen beat you to it!" Snape snapped, as Blair and Chuck entered the potions room. Blair blushed "Sorry sir. I-It won't happen again".

Snape smirked "Take a seat".

Blair and Chuck nodded quickly and took a seat next to Serena.

Snape cleared his throat "Today class. We will learn to brew the love potion known as Amortentia. Can anyone tell me tell me why it's the most powerful love potion in the world?".

Chuck raised his hand. Snape smiled "Mr. Bass?".

The whole class turned to face Chuck with curiosity "The love potion known as Amortentia sir... is the most powerful love potion in the world because... It causes infatuation or obsession".

Snape was most impressed "Well done Mr. Bass. Ten points for Slytherin".

Blair leaned closer "How did you know that?" she hissed.

Chuck smiled proudly "That's for me to know, and for you to find out".

Blair rolled her eyes. She wondered how Chuck knew all this stuff? He actually had been paying attention to Snape non-stop? She had to admit... this was a side of Chuck she'd never seen before.

_Hmm? How is C so smart? Is he doing this to impress B? Or is he naturally a nerd?_

* * *

"Why would Chuck tell you to keep this a secret? Nate. Harry has to know-".

"-I know Dan" Nate cut in glumly "He begged me not to tell anyone. Dan you must promise me you won't tell Harry".

Dan frowned "What's the risk?".

Nate sighed "The risk is... Harry will do something stupid. Dan. Telling him will put the whole school at risk".

Dan nodded finally understanding "Ok" he replied "But you know... that won't be a problem".

Nate raised an eyebrow "Why?".

"We don't really hang out anymore-"

"-QUIET!" Trelawney boomed. Dan chuckled nervously "Sorry Professor". Both he and Nate had forgotten that Divination was a _no-talking zone __**(Well that's what he had been told)**_

* * *

Harry had a free period. Lucky him. He decided to use his free time to go to the library and research for a potions essay. It was due tommorow Snape would kill him if he didn't get it done!

He got to the library looked for a vacant table. He looked around until his eyes fell on Cho who looked upset. Harry sighed and made his way over to her "You ok?".

Cho looked up, her eyes welled up with tears "H-How could he do this to me?" she whimpered.

Harry had no idea what she was talking about, but she needed someone to talk to. Taking a seat beside her he asked "What happened?".

Cho shook her head "Cedric... he chose her over me" she whispered chocking back tears. Knowing this was a library.

Harry couldn't believe he would cheat on her! Cho was sweet, kind and caring! Someone needed to show him a lesson! Although he wondered who was his new girlfriend?.

"I'm sorry" Harry said only thinking what a jerk Cedric really was. "Who's the lucky girl?".

Cho scoffed "Granger".

Harry gasped. Shocked and horrified! Hermione and Cedric? When did this happen? He must have been her secret admire.

* * *

"Seriously Chuck. I don't know how you knew that?" Blair asked after class still anxious to find out.

Chuck shrugged "What can I say. I'm a smart ass".

Serena scoffed "Chuck you obviously read that out from a textbook" she said walking beside Blair.

Chuck smirked "No Serena. I have actually been paying attention to Snape's boring potions lecture's".

Blair laughed "So you admit your a nerd now?".

Chuck chuckled placing his arm around her shoulder "Yep".

The trio was interrupted by Draco who appeared out of nowhere blocking their way "So..." he began "You chose Bass over me".

Blair sighed "Draco we can talk about this later-".

Draco sneered "You may be over me! But I'm not over you!" he turned to Chuck with a deadly glare "It's war Bass" he growled walking off. Leaving Serena, Blair and Chuck stunned in the middle of the corridor...

_Looks like Draco isn't giving up on B so easily. Watch out Chuck... when Draco means 'war' he means WAR!_

* * *

"Hermione's dating Diggory?" Ron cried as Harry told him later that night back at the common room.

Harry nodded sadly "Yeah. And what upsets me the most is she kept this from me".

Ron scoffed "What upsets me is that he's way to old for her! What about Krum?".

"He dumped her on the night of the ball" Harry replied.

"What?".

Harry figured out Hermione never told Ron. He wondered why? Did she still hold a grudge against him? "She never told you?".

Ron shook his head disbelieved "No she didn't tell me a thing. I thought they were still together".

"Well there not. It seems like the_ 'little argument'_ you had, tore them apart-".

"-Guys?".

Harry and Ron looked up to see Hermione enter the common room. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" Ron snarled.

Harry nodded crossing his arms "Yeah, you do".

Hermione sighed "You know, don't you?".

Harry nodded slowly. "Look. I can explain..." Hermione began.

"...Explain what Hermione?" Harry yelled "Cho's heartbroken!".

Hermione felt awful. She thought Cedric was over her. He said so himself. "H-he told me he was over her".

Harry raised an eyebrow "What?".

"Harry... Cho dumped Cedric on the night of the ball" she explained sitting down on a nearby couch.

"What? So basically your saying Cho's trying to win him back?".

"It was too good to be true..." Hermione whispered sadly "...He obviously still has feelings for her. I'm not getting in the way of their relationship. If she wants him back..." Hermione didn't finish instead she bursted into tears.

Harry sighed and sat beside her trying to cheer her up. Ron however scoffed and left the room.

* * *

Jenny that evening was left feeling alone than ever. Maybe that's why she had done that to Cho. She didn't know why she did it. All she knew she felt better. She already knew what she would do with the info she found today: She would wait for the right moment... to expose it.

_Little J' has caused more damage than she planned. She really is a bitch! Congratulations. Ah I just love ruining lives _

_XoXo Gossip Girl _

**What do you think? Yeah it's not even Hogwarts anymore. Drama with all our favourite Harry Potter characters LOL Here are the questions:**

_**Who will Cedric choose? Cho or Hermione**_

_**Who will Blair choose? Chuck or Draco?**_

_**Will WAR occur as Draco says?**_

_**What does Jenny have planned? Will someone stop the bitch before she does REAL damage?**_

**The third task is on it's way! Don't forget about the Triwizard Tournament that makes this more juicy!**


	14. The Turning Point

_**Chapter 14 : The Turning Point**_

The third task was now one day away. It was a enchanted maze so there would be dangerous or deadly obstacles in every direction. Didn't sound too bad... did it?

The Quidditch Pitch had been transformed into a enormous hedge maze. Cedric and Harry weren't too happy about it, Dumbledore fortunately informed them that it was going to brought back to it's normal self _'after' _the Tournament. _**(Dumbledore mentioned this the night before)**_

"You heard from Hermione?" Nate asked that morning at the Hufflepuff table.

Cedric shrugged. Hermione had been avoiding him and Cho had been acting more _'different'_ than usual. "Haven't heard from her. Why do you ask?".

Nate scoffed "Check Gossip Girl". He was annoyed by the fact Cedric still didn't know how to use one properly.

Cedric rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone:

_Diggory is in a 'love triangle' Who will it be 'pretty boy'?_

_You know you love me _

_Gossip Girl_

"A love triangle? Since when?".

Nate smirked "Well.. apparently you and Granger have gone public. Not just Gossip Girl knows, but the whole school too. Apparently someone found out, and decided to spread the rumour"

Cedric gulped. If Cho knew, he would have to explain everything. Maybe that was the reason Hermione had been avoiding him, he didn't have feelings for Cho anymore. He needed to tell her that. "Nate we have the third task to prepare for-" he began changing the subject.

Nate nodded getting serious. "-I know. A maze. Doesn't sound too bad, doesn't it?" he asked getting a little amused.

Cedric chuckled nervously "I have a bad feeling about this".

Nate raised an eyebrow "Why?".

Cedric frowned "I don't know.. I just do".

* * *

Jenny didn't go breakfast, she had so much on her mind. She felt depressed, lonely and desperate at the same time. She sat on her bedside and sighed.

"_Little J_".

That voice came from the one person Jenny hated: Blair Waldorf. She wasn't intimated by her anymore "What do you want?" she said in a menacing tone. Getting up.

Blair smiled decided to get straight to the point "I know what you did to Cho.. Jenny it's all over Gossip Girl".

Jenny scoffed "So? She needed to know the truth. Diggory's a jerk".

Blair smirked "Your starting this all over again, Little J. This time your daddy isn't hear to back you up. So I suggest you stop what your doing before _'I' _ruin you myself". Without another word Blair left the common room. That _'threat' _wouldn't stop Jenny doing what she was about to do... she pulled out her phone and started texting...

* * *

_Here is Gossip Girl with the latest blast:_

_Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass may be a loving couple still that doesn't mean B's still in love with a particular blonde._

_Dan Humphrey... for now you are MIA._

_Chuck Bass. Get ready for WAR we hear Draco Malfoy is doing everything it takes.. to get B back._

_Cedric Diggory. Is he a sweet caring boy everyone describes him to be? Or is he a playboy?_

_BTW: 'Little J' admits she's responsible for the blast._

_You know you love me, Gossip Girl._

Dan was shocked. Jenny was behind all the schemes and blasts she had to be stopped. Who knew what she was up to next. He looked over the Hufflepuff table and nodded to Nate who nodded back. They both knew exactly what Jenny's next move was. She must have overheard their little conversation about who put Nate's name in the Goblet.

Serena chuckled amused it wasn't the first time Jenny caused damage "Jenny's behind all of this? That wouldn't be the first time".

"She has to be stopped" Dan said "As her brother I think she's taken this too far. Serena. We have to stop her".

Serena nodded agreeing with him "But what can she do Dan?". she asked "She's not Gossip Girl. It's not like she's been spying on us".

Dan bit his lip "I think she has. How do you think she knew about Blair's love triangle?..."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to practise for the third task that afternoon. They were practising charms, jinxes and disarming spells. Ron was not much help. Hermione was also easily not much help since she was easily distracted by Cedric who had been stuck in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"You gonna talk to him, anytime sooner?" Harry asked noticing the stressful look on her face.

Hermione shook her head sending a stunning spell right at him, Harry blocked, and the spell backfired hitting a nearby wall. "No. I don't want to talk to him"

Harry smirked "You have to confront the guy sooner or later".

Ron bit his lip, He hated it when Harry was right "Hate to say this.. but Harry's right" he said

Hermione rolled her eyes "Guys.. you have to stop worrying about me, I'm fine. Really."

Ron laughed "You call _'fine' _crying sometimes at night?".

Harry frowned "Hermione your depressed".

"I am not!" Hermione snapped getting irritated and walking off. Harry and Ron were getting on her nerves.

"Hermione!". Ron from the distance snickered. Harry hit him on the shoulder and then dragged him away.

Hermione turned around "Cedric?".

Cedric looked desperate and puffed out "Hermione..." he waited to catch his breath before continuing. "I love you, I'm over Cho hundred per cent".

Hermione frowned and nervously replied "She wants you back"

Cedric hung his head. She was right about that. Cho was not over him, and that was all because of that scheming Jenny Humphrey. "I know.." he began "..But that doesn't mean I love her back".

Hermione sighed "Look. I'm not going to apart of some love triangle-".

Cedric didn't let her finish. He put his arms around her waist, and then pulled her lips to his. Cho from the distance watched with disgust. Cedric would be hers once more. She would make sure of it...

_Why is Asian girl so desperate to have him back? Is she just jealous that he's moved on? Or does she REALLY have feelings for him?_

* * *

"How do you suppose we make Jenny pay?" Serena asked.

Dan sighed "She's my sister. I'll handle this".

"You better do something about it, quick!" Blair snapped.

Dan didn't like Blair forcing him what to do. She was confronting him about Jenny. It was getting on his nerves. Nate, Serena and him would handle it. "He won't need to".

The foursome turned around to find Jenny standing there looking slutty than ever; she was wearing a black dress that went up to her knees and really heavy eye-liner. "Jenny what are you doing?" Dan asked.

"None of your business" she replied.

Nate looked heartbroken. "Jenny listen to yourself-" he began.

"-Didn't my speech teach you a lesson!" Blair snarled cutting in.

Jenny smiled "No Blair.. I didn't. Thanks to you. The biggest Gossip Girl blast you'll ever hear is about to be exposed" she said pulling out her mobile.

Dan had no choice "Jenny! You send that blast, and I'll make sure dad comes all the way from Brooklyn!"

Jenny scoffed "Is that the best you can do? Dan. I'm doing Harry a favour..." she started to text.

"Jenny don't!" Dan pleaded "Jenny doing this will put the whole school at risk!".

Blair laughed. "Listen to your brother _'Little J-_".

"-Blair shut up!" Dan snarled "This is between me and my sister!".

Jenny started to walk away. "Don't you dare walk away from me! Jenny!" Dan yelled.

Jenny stopped and turned around. "I win" she said sending the text once and for all...

* * *

_Gossip Girl has a little secret she has to tell..._

_Nate Archibald had been wondering who put his name in the Goblet? _

_Guess what? I now know who. ('Little J' again provided the details)_

_**Mad Eye Moody**_

_Gossip Girl._

Cedric's eyes narrowed. "I knew it" he whispered reading the text.

Hermione was shocked. "Mad-Eye? It couldn't be".

Cedric sighed putting his mobile back in his robes. "Hermione, we can't say a word to Harry about this" he said in a firm voice.

Hermione looked confused and scared at the same time. "What? Cedric, Harry has to know-".

"-Moody may not be Moody. I started growing suspicious about him, right after the second task" he cut in. "Hermione telling Harry will put the school at risk, he can't know anything about this".

Hermione nodded biting her lip. "What do you think Moody has in mind?"

"I don't think Moody is Moody..."

_Careful 'Pretty Boy' today may be the last day you'll live, whatever Moody (or whoever he is) has planned, will cause a tragedy. Get ready cause someone's going to die..._

_XoXo Gossip Girl _


	15. The Third Task

_**Chapter 15 : The Third Task **_

Today was the day of the third task, parents had been invited to watch. That meant Nate's mother was coming to support him, but so was Rufus and Lily (Serena and Dan's parents) which was a good thing because they could finally put some sense into Jenny.

_Gossip Girl is MIA for today. To celebrate the end of this pathetic tournament I would like to stop destroying, ruin and helping pepole commit suicide... for now. Don't get your hopes up, I'm not gone for long..._

_BTW good luck to: _

_Archibald, Potter and Diggory _

Cedric smiled slightly reading the text. "She's going easy on us today huh?".

Nate nodded slowly. "Yeah, she is" he admitted.

Cedric frowned. "You ok?".

"Jenny she's been a bit of a bitch lately" Nate said now looking irritated.

Cedric chuckled. "Yeah, never thought she was so _'rebellious'_". His smile disappeared. "I know about the Goblet of Fire" he said.

Nate was hoping he didn't. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I couldn't risk Harry finding out".

Cedric didn't look one bit forgiving. "I wouldn't have told Harry" he said.

Nate looked annoyed. "I know, I was a idiot keeping this from you".

Cedric finally smiled. "Yes _you_ were" he said sounding amused. "Hermione knows too might I add".

Nate almost chocked on his breakfast. "What?".

Cedric nodded. "She was with me when Jenny sent the blast. Don't worry she won't say a word" he assured him.

Nate frowned. "You better hope she doesn't".

* * *

Hermione in fact didn't even say a word about it to Harry or Ron. She kept quiet that morning at the Gryffindor table. Harry noticed her stressed out look. "You ok?" he asked.

Hermione nodded "Yeah" she said.

Ron frowned. "Your looking a bit pale this morning".

Hermione sighed "I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night".

Harry smiled slyly "Something tells me Diggory had something to do with that".

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "It's none of your business what happens between me and Cedric".

Ron gasped. "Did you lose your virginity to him last night?".

"No!" Hermione snarled angrily. She was sick of Ron judging her on who to date. Cedric was a good person. Why couldn't he see that? Harry in the other hand was just being plain annoying. "You nervous about today?" she asked him.

Harry nodded "Yeah, I'm glad this is the final task" he said.

Hermione bit her lip "Be careful" she said.

Ron now was giving Hermione a weird, confused look. "Hermione are you sure your ok?".

"YES!" Hermione snapped. "It's just I have a bad feeling about tonight..."

* * *

Chuck and Blair awoke next to each other on the couch. They had gotten a little personal last night, they had a huge make out session. "I think we missed breakfast" Chuck said with a smirk.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Dorota makes a better meal" she said reaching out for a kiss. She was interrupted by a sudden _'beep'. _

_WRU? _

Blair rolled her eyes Serena was just being plain annoying. She was the last person on earth she wanted to hear from right now.

_On the couch with Chuck._

Serena received the text and scoffed. Blair was not taking this seriously.

_U do realise the final task's today._

Blair didn't give a crap. She finally switched off her mobile to avoid anymore texts. Serena was for some reason obessed with texting this morning. She was aware of the fact that Moody had put Nate and Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. She was worried not just for Nate but also for Harry, she didn't know why? She barley knew him.

* * *

Hermione after she had her breakfast (which now was only a fruit salad every morning) decided to go to the library. A day without Harry and Ron is just what she needed right now, It was for some reason empty this morning. "Hello Miss Granger".

Hermione gasped and turned around to come face-to-face with Mad Eye himself. Of course she knew he wasn't exactly Mad-Eye. "P-Professor?" she stuttered.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked.

The tone in his voice made Hermione shiver, he was not here to start a friendly conversation with her, she could tell. The library wasn't exactly a safe place to be right now. "Nothing. I-I actually was just leaving".

Moody smiled. A smile that scared her. "I don't think your going anywhere" he said moving towards her.

* * *

Nate and Cedric's parents along with Serena's and Dan's arrived a hour after breakfast. Cedric's parents started to brag about him being _'Golden Boy'_ which embarrassed him.

"Ced has always been brilliant!" Mr Diggory told Mrs Archibald. "He has got A's a B's for nearly every subject!".

Cedric rolled his eyes "Dad please stop-".

"-And might I add. He's a brilliant Quidditch player!". Mrs Archibald, Rufus and Lily frowned hearing the word _'Quidditch' _

"Dad!" Cedric hissed angrily.

Nate found this amusing, Cedric was Mr Perfect? That was hard to believe. "Your dad seems nice" he commented with a smirk.

Cedric chuckled nervously. "He likes to brag a lot. Last year he went on about me beating Potter in a Quidditch match"

Nate laughed. "Sounds like he's proud of you. Why is that a bad thing?".

Cedric frowned. "It isn't. I just find it annoying".

Nate glanced over at his mother. She, Rufus and Lily looked interested in everything Cedric's father was saying. He probably was explaining to them what Quidditch was about. "We should you know practise for tonight" he suggested finally turning back to Cedric.

Cedric nodded. They both knew Moody was planning something tonight. They needed to be prepared.

* * *

"Champions this way!" Hagrid called. The Champions all made their way down to the Quidditch pitch straight after lunch. Cedric and Nate now wore a yellow and black tracksuit, Harry in a red and black, Fleur in a light blue colored one and Krum in a disgusting brownish color.

Hagrid took them to the grounds where there was a large maze that looked endless. Cedric tried to spot Hermione in the crowd however she didn't appear to be there at all.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. Silencing the music and the cheering.

"Earlier today. Professor Moody placed the Triwizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows it's exact position. Now as Mr Diggory and Mr Archibald-".

The Hufflepuff house cheered loudly.

"And Mr Potter-".

Gryffindor house cheered as loudly as they could.

"Have all been tied for first position. They will be the first to enter the maze followed by Mr Krum and Miss Delacour. First person to touch the cup... will be the winner!"

"If any contestant wishes to withdraw from this task he or she may send red sparks from their wands. Now champions gather round".

All five champions gathered around Dumbledore. "Is the maze" he began. "You'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you will face something even more challenging. You see pepole change in the maze, oh find the cup if you can.. but be very wary. You could just lose yourselves along the way". Harry gulped hearing the last words of Dumbledore's speech.

"Champions prepare yourselves!".

Harry looked over at Cedric who had his father in a embrace. "Good luck" Amos was saying with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks" Cedric replied. He turned and took a glance at Harry and nodded.

Harry nodded back. "Champions on the count of three-".

Dumbledore again was interrupted by Filch who let the cannon out too early. Soon all the champions were inside the vast, enchanted maze.

* * *

Inside the maze was dark and misty you could barley see a thing. _"Lumos!" _Harry muttered. His wand sent out a bright light. He came across two path ways: Left or right. Harry took the left. He started to shiver then he saw it. A cloaked figure coming towards him slowly.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Harry bellowed sending the Dementor off the other direction. Dumbledore was right about facing something more challenging.

* * *

Fleur was sprinting her way through every path way. She finally came to a dead end. She started to panic. She looked around hoping for a way out.

Footsteps approached her. Fleur slowly turned around and then let out a high pitched scream...

* * *

Harry obviously heard it. He started sprinting to the direction of the sudden scream. He came to halt as he saw Krum, he was peering over her paralysed body. He must have done something to her. Krum suddenly turned Harry's direction. Harry hoped he didn't see him, unfortunately he was wrong. Krum started walking towards him there was something not right about his eyes.

"Get down! Get down!" Cedric's voice ringed in his ears.

"_Crucio!" _ Krum yelled.

Cedric fell to the ground crying out in pain. Harry had to do something quick. He pointed his wand at Krum. _"Stupefy!"_

Krum went flying, landing on his back. Cedric got and ran up to him. Angrily, he kicked the wand out of his hand. "No! Stop!" Harry cried getting him to stop. "He's bewitched Cedric! He's bewitched!".

"Get off me!" Cedric snarled pushing him away and running off the other direction. Harry followed after him. Now they were both fighting for the cup.

The two came to halt. There stood the cup from the distance gleaming. "Yes!" Harry muttered, The two boys sprinted towards it. Cedric tripped. Harry stopped to a halt and looked back .

"Harry!" Cedric yelled.

Harry wanted to just leave him there. "Harry!" Cedric cried the vines were pulling him into the hedge!

Harry knew what he had to do he pointed his wand and yelled _"Reducto!"_

The vines cut Cedric lose. Harry ran over to him to help him up. "T-thanks" Cedric muttered meekly.

Harry nodded. "Don't mention it".

"You know... for a moment there. I thought you were gonna let it get me" Cedric said sounding a little amused.

"For a moment so did I". Harry admitted looking down.

Cedric cast a calm but unsteady gaze. "Some game huh?" he said bitting his lip.

"Some game" Harry said with a nod. The two boys remained silent for a few minutes until Harry finally said something "Where's Nate?" he asked.

Cedric shook his head. "I-I don't know. I think Krum got him".

"I'm sure he's fine" Harry assured him nervously.

Cedric didn't care about the cup anymore. The only reason why he entered the tournament was because of Cho and she never had feelings for him, she had loved Harry all along. "You should take it".

Harry scoffed "What?".

Cedric sighed "You should take the cup. You told me about the dragons and you saved me twice in here".

Harry really didn't care about eternal glory he wanted this to be over. He would appreciate if Cedric just took it and won. It was his destiny, however he didn't want to start a argument. "We take it together".

Cedric frowned "Together?".

Harry nodded "Yeah, we tie for it".

It took a few minutes before Cedric agreed...


	16. The Dark Lord Returns

_**Chapter 16: The Dark Lord Returns **_

The cup was a Portkey! Cedric and Harry were whizzing along, grabbing onto each other. They both fell to the ground with a thud.

"You ok?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah" Harry said getting up "You?".

Cedric didn't reply he staggered to his own feet and started looking around. Moody's plan probably had to do with this exact location. "Nate!" Cedric cried spotting him lying motionless. He ran to his side and touched the side of his neck. He breathed a sigh of relief realizing his was alive.

"My Lord we h-have more company".

Cedric stood up. The boys gasped and turned around. A man was approaching them from the distance. He had Hermione's mouth covered with his grubby looking hand.

Cedric had his wand at the ready "Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded.

Harry was already on the floor. His scar hurt like never before!

_"____kill the spare!__"_ a cold voice hissed.

_"__Avada Kedvera!_

A flash of green light hit Cedric sending flying 5 feet in the air. "NO!" Hermione screamed. She bit down on Pettigrew's hand making him scream in pain he managed to let go to nurture his hand. Hermione quickily ran to Cedric's side. Suddenly a magical light surrounded them both making them disappear.

Pettigrew ignored her presence and lifted Harry who screamed in pain. He was tied to the headstone of Tom Riddle's father.

_"Do it now!"_ the cold voice hissed angrily. Pettigrew nodded quickily and threw what looked like a deformed baby into a cauldron. "Bone of the father unwillingly given" at this he pointed his wand towards the bottom of the grave of Tom Riddle and a bone rose from the earth and levitated into the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy forcibly taken", Wormtail seized a sharp dagger off the ground. Harry struggled but the ropes were bound too tight. He felt the knife edge pierce his skin on his forearm. He tried to scream however his yells were silenced by the gag in his mouth. Wormtail, pulled the knife away, and dripped the blood into the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant willingly given" Wormtail stuttered in a weak voice. He raised the dagger and brought it down upon his wrist, severing his hand. Amongst his cries of agony, he placed the hand into the cauldron. He stepped back , anticipating the return of his master...

* * *

Hermione and Cedric landed with a thud. She was crying hard she had never felt so upset in her life. She wouldn't let go of him. She could hear the crowd cheering. Dumbledore was the one who brought them back.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. "H-Hermione?".

Hermione was in shock and at the same time happy he was alive. "Cedric!" She wrapped him into a warm embrace.

* * *

Harry watched in horror as He-who-must-not-be named returned. He didn't look human. "My wand Wormtail?" he asked.

Pettigrew bowed and handed Voldemort his wand. "Hold out your arm Wormtail".

"T-Thank you master thank you-"

"-The other arm Wormtail" Voldemort snarled.

Wormtail was not happy to hear Voldemort wasn't giving back the arm he cut off. He nervously extended his other arm which had the symbol of the dark mark. Voldemort pressed his wand on the Wormtail's right arm. Soon a group of other men dressed in black robes appeared wearing skull masks.

"Welcome my friends" Voldemort said. "Thirteen years it's been. And yet you stand before me, as if it were only yesterday. I confess myself... disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me-".

"-I-I returned" Pettigrew said.

"Out of fear, not loyalty" Voldemort said. "Still. You have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail".

"T-Thank you master. T-thank you!" Wormtail said happily noticing he had his cut off hand replaced with a silver one.

Voldemort spotted Nate's unconscious body "Awww, tsk, tsk, tsk..." he nudged Nate's face with his foot. "Such a handsome boy".

"Don't touch him!"

Voldemort looked up "Harry!". He walked over to him. "I'd almost forgotten you were here, standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but rumour has it you're almost as famous as me these days".

"The Boy-Who-Lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry! Shall I reveal what really happened thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see, when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, it provided him with the ultimate protection, I could not touch him. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter, things have changed. I CAN TOUCH YOU... NOW!". Voldemort placed a pad of his finger on Harry's scar.

Harry screamed in agony. "Astounding what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Harry?" Voldemort said releasing him from the headstone. "Pick up your wand Potter! I said pick it up! Get up! Get up!".

Harry quickily got to his feet. "You've been taught how to duel, I presume? First we bow to each other".

Harry didn't bow. "Come now, Harry, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners. I said, "Bow."".

Harry painfully was forced to bow with the imperious curse. "That's better...now.. ___CRUCIO!__"._

Harry fell to the ground and screamed in pain. He had never felt such pain in his entire life. He wanted to die right now! "Atta boy Harry" Voldemort said ending the curse. "Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy muggle mother-".

_"__Expelliarmus!"_ Harry cried. The spell backfired hitting him back.

Voldemort peered down to him. "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my power. After tonight if they speak of you, they'll only speak of how you begged for death. And how I being a merciful Lord... obliged. GET UP!". He lifted Harry painfully to his feet. Harry decided to make a run for it.

Voldemort shot a curse at him. Harry ducked hiding behind a tombstone. "Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry knew he had to be brave. He had to be strong. He wouldn't show any sign of weakness. He got to his feet and emerged from behind to tombstone facing Voldemort face-to-face. "Have it your way" he said.

_"__Avada Kedavara!/Expelliarmus!" _Voldemort and Harry both shouted. Both wands connected causing jets of red and green light! "Do nothing!" Voldemort cried. "He's mine to finish!".

A bright light appeared on top of the collision of both spells. Then bright shapes appeared at the side of Harry and a ghostly voice said his name. "Harry! When the connection is broken you MUST get to the Portkey. We can linger for a moment to give you some time but only a moment. Do you understand?" James Potter said.

Harry nodded quickily. _"Let go. Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go... LET GO!"_ Lily Potter's voice echoed.

Harry broke the connection and ran as fast as he could to Nate's unconscious body then he cried "Accio Cup!"

* * *

Harry landed with a thud he was clutching on to Nate's unconscious form. He was crying in shock. Blair and Chuck gasped in horror. "Oh no" she whispered.

"Harry! Harry!".

"NO!" Harry yelled. Not letting go of Nate. "It's ok mate, your home" Ron said trying to calm him down.

"H-he's back!".

Ron was confused. "Harry?".

"He's back! Voldemorts back!" Harry cried. Dumbledore finally managed to pull Harry apart from Nate. "I couldn't leave him! Not there!"

"Harry your safe you both are" Dumbledore assured him. "Mr Weasley would you please escort Harry back" he asked Ron.

Ron nodded "Yes sir" he said. "C'mon Mate you don't wanna be here".

Harry nodded. And finally left the grounds with Ron. "Severus would you please take Mr Archibald to the Hospital wing".

Snape nodded.

* * *

___**What a twist! Please review !  
**_


	17. The End of the Year

_****__Chapter 17: The End of the Year _

Moody was revealed to be Barty Crouch Jr. He was given the Dementors kiss. Voldemort was back this meant Harry was in grave danger. He was the one who witnessed his return. He sat on his bedside lost in his thoughts. "You ok?".

Harry turned to the doorway. There stood Dan Humphrey. "What do you want?".

Dan took a seat beside him. "Are we really gonna continue this rivalry?" he asked sounding a bit amused.

Harry sighed. Dan noticed he was not in the mood. "I'm sorry you went through this".

Harry nodded slowly. He finally turned to face him. "Dan.. I'm sorry".

Dan chuckled. "Sorry for what? Being a idiot to my sister? Harry she was being the bitch all along".

Harry smiled "How is she anyway?".

Dan smiled "My dad had a good talk with her. I don't think she'll be a threat anymore". "So.." Dan began getting serious "How was it like?".

Harry frowned "How was what like?".

"You know... fighting for your life?".

Harry didn't know how to explain. Facing Voldemort was completely unreal. It was luck that brought him back to safety. "I don't know. I thought I was gonna die, I actually did. Dan I saw my parents. For a moment I thought... they were alive".

Dan sighed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm here if you ever need to talk".

Harry now had tears in his eyes. He nodded slowly. The two finally wrapped each in a warm hug. They were no longer enemies, the rivalry between them was over and they were best friends again.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the end of the year feast . Blair from the Slytherin table took a glance at Draco. He gave her a small smile before turning back to his friends.

Dumbledore came up to the front. "I'd like to say a few words".

The Great Hall went silent. "Another year has gone..." Dumbledore paused for a moment before continuing. "The whole purpose of the Tournament... was to make friends" he smiled. "I'm glad to hear that was possible, The bonds of friendship you made this year will be more important than ever..."

* * *

After the feast everyone went out to the courtyard to say goodbye to each other and to the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students.

"Glad the school years finally over huh?" Cedric asked Hermione as the two walked towards along the courtyard.

Hermione nodded. It was miracle how Cedric survived the curse. She saw the spell hit him directly square in the chest! "Could you explain how..." her voice trailed off.

Cedric shook his head "I don't know. It was luck..." he suddenly kissed her. This kiss was full of emotion Hermione felt it when his lips touched hers.

There lips finally departed. Hermione smiled softly pulling away "Write to me" she said.

Cedric gave her a crooked smile "I will".

Hermione nodded and left to join Ron, Harry and Dan who were having a friendly conversation. Nate came up behind Cedric and patted him on the shoulder.

Cedric gasped "Archibald you scared me!" he said turning around.

Nate chuckled amused "Sorry".

Cedric rolled his eyes "You almost died mate".

Nate scoffed. "So? That doesn't give me a reason why I shouldn't continue with life, you almost did too might I add. So what are your plans for the summer?".

Cedric shrugged "Dunno. I guess it's going to be pretty boring".

Nate grinned slyly "It's not going to be".

Cedric frowned "What are you talking about?".

"Your staying with me during the summer" Nate said with a smirk.

Cedric looked surprised and confused "With you? Does my dad know about this?".

Nate nodded with a grin. "Yeah It took him a while to agree. As a friend of mine. You need to experience the Upper East Side".

* * *

"What's wrong B?" Serena asked finding Blair with a depressed expression printed on her face.

Blair looked up "I don't know... if Chuck was the right guy after all".

Serena frowned "What are you talking about? You and Chuck are perfect for each other. There is no denying that".

Blair bit her lip. "I broke up with Chuck".

Serena was startled to hear this. Chuck had always been Blair's affection and addiction. She couldn't live without him. "What?".

Blair didn't answer instead she bursted into tears. Serena hugged her for comfort "It's going to be ok B".

* * *

"Will we ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?".

Harry laughed at Ron's question "No".

Hermione's gaze fell to the floor "Everything's going to change now isn't it?".

Harry put a hand on her shoulder and nodded "Yes".

Hermione nodded back with a small smile forming on her face. "Promise you'll write this summer. Both of you" she said turning to Ron.

"You know I won't" Ron mused.

"Harry will won't you?".

Harry chuckled amused "Yeah. Every week". Hermione was right, things were going to change.

**_ The End _**


	18. One Week Later

___**One Week Later...,..**_

* * *

Blair was good to be home. However She would miss Hogwarts. She and all her friends would be back next year for their seventh and final year. She frowned. She wished she had gotten to know the wizarding world longer. She unfortunately had muggle schooling to catch up to.

"Home sweet home" she muttered to herself finally entering the Waldorf home. She and Serena made a stop to Paris before actually going home.

"Your home".

Blair looked up. Her mother came down the staircase and wrapped her in a motherly hug. "How was it?" she asked.

Blair smiled lightly "It was a experience of a lifetime".

Eleanor Waldorf laughed "That means you'll be coming back next year?".

Blair nodded "Yeah uh look mom I'm going to take a nap".

Eleanor nodded quickly "Of course". Blair must've been exhausted.

Blair Waldorf walked into her room. It was like she left it. She had been thinking of Draco Malfoy all the way home..

_XoXo Gossip Girl _


End file.
